White Destiny
by TsukiyoTenshi
Summary: This is a rewriting of Pretéar MY way. Follows more of the manga than the anime, with my own twists of course! Please read and review! REWRITE COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Red Snow

I do not own Pretear in any way!

* * *

I hope those who read this will enjoy it.

AN: In this story, I have decided to go along with the original timeline of events. Meaning that I shall rewrite Prétear in my own way that has details from both the anime and manga. Now, if no one has anything good to say, then don't bother reading it, all right?

* * *

White Destiny

**Oo~Prologue: Red Snow~oO**

_Leafé._

_It is the source of all life; all living things._

_Plants, animals, even humans._

_When the leafé of the Prétear and the leafé of a knight merge, a new power is born._

* * *

Creatures of all types and colors etc. were happily going about life as they usually would. But then, things suddenly went wrong.

A dark haze flitted through the air; killing every living organism in its path. Trees turned black and sprouted black crystals that had a trace of dark-violet in them. Flowers and grass died; leaving the ground dry and barren as if there was no life at all.

-Elsewhere in that World-

Red snow fell upon seven male figures. These figures stood in front of a spring and watched small balls of light disappear into the spring.

"The red snow of disaster," said one figure as they all watched at the world parallel to theirs; Earth.

"Then that sinister presence we felt was..." another male trailed off.

Another male nodded, "It's just as we feared. I knew that the leaf é wasn't acting normal."

"It's her isn't it?" asked one male.

"She's calling for the red snow to fall on Earth," said one male.

Another figure nodded, "I suppose the only way to end this is to find 'Her'."

The last figure nodded in agreement, "Right. She who will turn the snow white; the 'Prétear'."

* * *

-On Earth-

A young girl gazed sadly out of the window of her new room, not knowing anything about the danger that was to come.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	2. Life and Its Course

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~Life and Its Course****~Oo**

_'I still remember her cold hand,' _thought a young girl as she walked in the gardens of her new home.

* * *

-Flashback-

_A young girl that looked to be about three stood by a white hospital bed with her father._

_**White~Destiny**_

_She had rose-pink coloured hair that fell to her shoulders, a creamy complexion, and her rose-coloured eyes were glazed over with tears._

_**White~Destiny**_

_Even though her mother had just died and salty tears ran down her pale cheeks, she did not make a sound._

_"Himeno, your mother's..." Himeno's father choked out._

_Himeno said nothing as she kept on looking at the still body of her mother._

_**White Destiny**_

_Her mother's once glowing complexion was a pale, sickly white complexion, her Dark-Burgundy hair was now a weak Cardinal-Red color, and her Cerise-colored eyes were hidden behind two frail eyelids._

_**White~Destiny**_

_A white sheet covered her mother from head to toe, only allowing her long Cardinal-Red hair to fall limply over the sides of the bed._

_Her father gathered her into a warm embrace._

_It was then that Himeno finally burst into tears, anguished screams falling from her lips._

-End Flashback-

* * *

Thirteen years had passed since that day and Awayuki Himeno's father, had remarried two months ago to a wealthy woman named Natsue. After the marriage, Himeno and her father moved into her stepmother's mansion.

_**White~Destiny**_

Himeno had changed quote a bit in the thirteen years since her mother's death. Her rose-coloured hair now fell to her hips and was pulled into a loose braid that fell to just above her waist, she still retained the creamy complexion she had as a child, but her rose-coloured eyes no longer shone as they once had; the light in them had gone out and were now darkened with sorrow and loneliness.

She wore a pair of white pajama pants with stars scattered over the fabric, a white short-sleeved shirt, a pair of fuzzy white slippers, and a pale-pink dressing gown covered the ensemble with the sash tied loosely around her waist.

_**White~Destiny**_

_'I'd better get ready for school...' _Himeno sighed as she made her way back to her small home.

She never understood why, but Natsue seemed to dislike her greatly and because of that had forbidden Himeno from entering the main mansion. And instead, gave her a small home deep within the gardens to live in.

_**White~Destiny**_

Himeno's "home" was a small one-room cottage.

The cottage itself was made of oak while the roof was composed of redwood. There were two windows, a double-door entrance; both doors being made of redwood with a small window in each.

On the inside, there was a single twin-size bed, a medium-sized mahogany-chest to put her clothing in, and a small fireplace. On the windowsill was a pot of violet-colored Starflowers. The kitchen was small, as was the bathroom but Himeno made do with it. And on the windowsill beside the Starflowers, was a small basket with an Emerald Dove sleeping within.

_**White~Destiny**_

Himeno went to the chest and took out her school uniform.

(AN: I decided to change the school uniforms because A. This is my story, and B. The original was nice but definitely doesn't fit with what I'm writing; at least in my opinion.)

_**White~Destiny**_

The uniform consisted of a black pleated skirt with white button-down shirt and a white blazer with the school's crest on the right breast pocket. Three was a black tied, a pair of white knee-high socks with dark-brown mid-calf-high lace-up boots with a slight heel.

_**White~Destiny**_

After Himeno was dressed, she got a piece of paper and a pen from her school satchel. She penned a small note on it, rolled it up, and tied a black string onto it. She then walked over to the Emerald Dove that was still sleeping in its the basket.

"Ai, it's time to wake up," said Himeno softly as she stroked the dove's feathers.

The dove known as "Ai" woke up and cooed happily when she saw Himeno.

"And good morning to you as well," said Himeno with a small smile.

Himeno held out the letter with the string attached onto it to Ai and said softly, "You know what to do."

Ai flew up to Himeno's shoulder and nuzzled her neck before taking the string and flying out of the window. The rose-haired girl watched as the dove's silhouette faded from sight. Once the bird's figure was completely gone from sight, Himeno left for school.

* * *

-Ai-

Ai had flown all the way to the main mansion. She flew up to the room where Himeno's father was. Seeing that the window was open, Ai flew into the room to see Himeno's father awake and heading towards the door. Ai quickly flew over his head and dropped the note in his hand and flew back to Himeno's "room" before anyone saw her.

* * *

-Kaoru-

Awayuki Kaoru had raw umber-colored hair that was tied in a ponytail that was a few inches past his shoulder; he had chocolate-brown eyes, and a slightly tan complexion.

He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of khaki-colored pants, a pair of brown shoes, and a pair of circular glasses were perched on his face.

_**White~Destiny**_

Kaoru looked at the note in his hand and sighed sadly. He'd known who the note was from the moment it landed in his hand.

Opening the little scroll, Kaoru read with a heavy heart:

_Papa,_

_I've already left for school, so don't look for me at breakfast._

_I hope you have a good day, I love you._

_-Himeno_

Kaoru frowned. He couldn't understand why, but ever since they had moved in with Natsue and her daughters, Himeno had suddenly changed. Maybe for better or worse; he didn't know. He hadn't even seen her at breakfast ever since they had moved in.

_'Himeno was always a sweet and bright child. After Azami died, she changed,' _Kaoru thought._'I married Natsue because I knew Himeno needed a mother and because I found myself falling for her, even if a bit. But now, I hardly ever see my little Hime... Kamisama, please watch over Himeno; my precious daughter is all I have left of Azami.'_

Kaoru quickly put the note in the satchel where he kept his writing supplies, and headed down to the dining room to have breakfast.

* * *

-Dining Room-

Awayuki Natsue sat at the table with her two daughters, waiting for Kaoru to join them.

* * *

Natsue had taupe-colored hair that was pulled into a _very _high bun with small ringlets of hair framing her face; she had a creamy complexion, and dark-chocolate-colored eyes.

She wore a purple floor-length long-sleeved dress, a pair of purple heels, a single gold bangle on her right wrist, and a gold chain around her neck.

_**White~Destiny**_

Natsue's eldest daughter was Awayuki Mayune, aged sixteen just like Himeno. She had light pink hair that went about mid-thigh and was held back with a blue headband, she was long and lanky, she had a pale, but healthy complexion, and she had Lavender-Rose colored eyes.

She wore a yellow long-sleeved sweater that had pink fur lining the edges of the sleeves and collar, a blue skirt, white thigh-length stockings and pink heels.

_**White~Destiny**_

Natsue's youngest daughter was Awayuki Mawata, aged fourteen. She had shoulder-length aqua-coloured hair, a pale complexion like Mayune's, and her eyes were of the same colour as her hair.

She wore an orange-colored shirt that had cropped sleeves, a yellow mid-thigh-length skirt, a pair of white thigh-length stockings, and a pair of brown heels.

* * *

Just then Kaoru walked in through the doors into the dining room.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Good morning!" Natsue cried out with equal enthusiasm.

"Good morning," Mayune and Mawata greeted together.

Once the greetings were finished, they began eating in silence with Natsue and Kaoru making conversation with the occasional giggle. Once Mayune and Mawata were finished, Mayune called for Tanaka, their chauffeur. Just as Mayune was about to open the door, Tanaka burst in through the doors, smacking Mayune directly in the face.

_**White~Destiny**_

Tanaka was a short man, who had a slightly tan-like complexion, and he hardly had _any _hair.

He wore a blue suit, black dress shoes, and circular glasses.

_**White~Destiny**_

"Mayune-sama, the car is ready!" said Tanaka.

"Huh? Mayune-sama?" asked Tanaka as he looked for Mayune.

"Tanakaaa!" Mayune growled malovently as she got up to face Tanaka, red-faced.

"Tanaka, dock two month's pay," said Natsue.

Tanaka did an anime fall after hearing that.

Soon after Mayune and Mawata were off to school, Natsue and Kaoru decided to spend the day doing various (not to mention crazy, if you ask me) things.

* * *

-Himeno-

_'Sometimes I just wish that I knew what was wrong with Natsue,' _Himeno thought as she walked to school. _'There's something...off about her. And that's _not_ counting how much she hates me.'_

About five minutes later, she arrived at school. Himeno inwardly sighed and headed into her classroom. She was instantly greeted with a hug by her only friend, Takato Yayoi.

_**White~Destiny**_

Yayoi was aged sixteen, like Himeno. She had sandy-blonde-colored hair that went to about mid-back, a pale complexion, turquoise-colored eyes, and she wore a pair of circular glasses along with the same uniform Himeno wore.

_**White~Destiny**_

"Himeno! Thank goodness that you got here alright!" exclaimed Yayoi as she trapped Himeno in a bone-crushing embrace.

Himeno allowed herself to give her friend a tiny smile. Yayoi saw it and returned the gesture before ushering Himeno over to their desk.

(AN: There are two people to a desk.)

"Here," said Yayoi as she handed Himeno a small bento wrapped in a blue polka-dotted handkerchief.

"I know you don't have a lunch and, just like always, I brought you something to eat," Yayoi told Himeno softly.

Himeno thanked her friend and watched as the blonde sat at her desk and cracked open yet another romance novel.

The rose-haired girl looked at the bento with fond eyes. '_Yayoi is such a good friend. She looks after me like a mother hen...but I love her for it. I don't think I can eve imagine my life without her...' _Himeno's eyes were half-closed as she remembered a few moments she had with Yayoi.

* * *

-Flashback-

_A four-year-old Yayoi was walking into the school building, when she was suddenly thrown back against a tree. __She looked up to see two males and two females that were obviously a year older than her._

"_Well, what do we have here?" asked male #1._

"_I don't know. Do you know?" the female #1 asked male #2._

"_I don't know. What _do _we have here?" male #2 asked mockingly._

"_It seems like we have a little four-eyed freak," female #2 sneered._

_Just then, female #2 was shoved away._

_Yayoi as well as the boy and girls who were bullying her, looked to see a four-year-old Himeno. "Leave her alone."_

_Himeno walked past females and males #'s 1 and 2, to Yayoi. The rose-haired girl offered her hand. Yayoi took her hand and stood up, but Himeno didn't release her hand; instead she walked past the four shocked kids and led Yayoi away from them._

"_Thanks," said Yayoi, "My name's Yayoi, what's yours?"_

_"I'm Himeno," the rose-haired girl answered._

* * *

_-____Five Years Later; The Park__-_

"_Hey, there, Himeno!" exclaimed Yayoi as she walked towards Himeno._

_Himeno gave a small smile and wave to her friend._

"_Sorry I'm late. I was getting a present for my mom for Mother's Day," Yayoi explained, "What're you getting for your mom?"_

_Himeno's eyes filled with tears and shook her head._

"_You're not getting her anything? But why?" asked Yayoi worriedly._

_Himeno motioned for Yayoi to come with her. The sandy-haired girl watched with concern as the pink-haired girl led her to a cemetery and walked over to one grave in particular._

'What are we doing here?' _thought_ _Yayoi._

_Himeno led Yayoi to her mother's grave and gestured to it._

"_What are we—Oh! I'm so sorry, Himeno!" apologized Yayoi, "I shouldn't have asked you about your mother."_

_Himeno shook her head telling her that it wasn't her fault. A tear cascaded down the rose-haired girl's cheek. Yayoi had seen this and gathered her friend up in a hug._

* * *

_-__Seven Years Later in the Park (two weeks after Kaoru married Natsue)__-_

"_So your dad married the widowed Sakaya Natsue?" asked Yayoi._

_Himeno nodded._

"_How is everyone treating you over there?" asked Yayoi, concernedly._

_"I'm not treated badly," the rose-haired girl answered, "but I'm not treated well, either. Natsue doesn't like me and already set her staff against me. I'm not allowed in the main mansion, so she gave me a small cottage to live in somewhere in her gardens. I have a credit card she gave me for expenses, so I have troubles with money, but I don't use it often and even then, I only use it when I know I need it. She ignores me, but she did tell me one thing: I have to be off the mansion grounds before everyone else in the mansion wakes up."_

_"I can't believe that she would do that! Do you know why she treats you like that?" asked Yayoi. Her eyes widened in realization. "That's why you never bring more than just a fruit bar or something to school isn't it?" She didn't bother on questioning why Himeno just didn't buy a lunch instead because she, like everyone else in the school, knew that the food served at school was definitely no good, and neither did anyone know exactly what was in it..._

_Himeno shook her head 'no'._

_"That's it! From now on, I'm gonna bring you a good and healthy lunch every day!" exclaimed Yayoi, ignoring her friend's protests to the plan._

_Yayoi stopped Himeno's protesting with a hand on her shoulder. __"I don't wanna see my best friend starving herself," she said softly._

-End Flashback-

* * *

-Himeno; After School-

The rose-haired teen was walking home from school, lost in thought. _'I've been have a weird feeling all day,'_ Himeno frowned. _'But why? Is something going to happen? If I've been feeling this way, then something might happen soon! And it might just not be a good thing...'_

Himeno stopped abruptly when she realized that she didn't recognize the path she'd taken. She was surrounded by lush green grass, flowers of many colours scattered all over. There were even trees that stood tall and proud along the path as their leaves danced to an invisible breeze.

_'Where the heck did I end up?' _Himeno blinked. _'Maybe if I go back the way I came, I can get home before it gets too late...'_

Once Himeno had reached the end of the path, she felt something under her shoe; she lifted her shoe to see that she had crushed a small rose-bud. '_Oh no, what've I done?' _the teen thought sadly.

"Hello," said a small voice.

Himeno looked up to see a young boy.

"Do you want to save that flower?" asked the boy when he saw the sad look on Himeno's face.

Himeno gave a timid nod. "How?"

"Give me your hand," said the boy as he held out his own.

She hesitantly placed her hand in his. A glow erupted from their joined hands. Once the light had dissipated, Himeno looked over to see that the rose-bud was back to its original state before being crushed; it was even beginning to bloom.

The rose-haired girl turned to the boy, "How-," but before she could say anything else, she was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

_"Himeno. Himeno, honey, it's time to wake up," said a voice._

_"Mama? Mama, is that you?" asked Himeno."I missed you so much!" she said as she rushed over to embrace her mother._

_"Himeno," said Himeno's mother as she lifted Himeno's face to face her, "It's time to wake up."_

* * *

Himeno opened her Duke-Blue eyes to see a pair of Ultramarine orbs staring back into her own. She sat up to see that it was a man who was sitting beside her.

"Are you alright?" asked the man.

Himeno just nodded. "Where am I?" she asked. "I remember trying to get home before it got late, but then I got lost and there was a little boy...'

The man took a deep breath and started to answer her questions.

"You don't need to know where you are right now. You somehow managed to come to this world when you were walking on that path. Don't ask me how, 'cause I don't know. As for why you woke up here, you passed out after healing the rosebud."

"Do you want to go home now?" asked the man.

Himeno nodded.

"C'mon, then," he said as he led Himeno to an opening to a forest.

"Stay on the path. Go straight and, under any circumstances, take _no_ turns," said the man.

"Here's your bag, and I'll see you later," the man told Himeno.

Himeno nodded and entered the forest once again.

In a matter of minutes, Himeno found herself on the path she used to go home. '_Who __was __he? And what did he mean by 'this world'?' _thought Himeno.

In no time, Himeno soon reached the mansion. She walked to her small cottage and since it was already night-fall, she had a quick dinner with Ai and went to bed, wondering how her life would be now because of what happened that day

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	3. Himeno and the Seven Knights

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~****Himeno and the Seven Knights****~Oo**

Himeno awoke to a loud rapping against the door of her small house. She opened the door to find a maid from the mansion, Mikage.

_**White~Destiny**_

Mikage had shoulder-length blackish-brown hair, she had pale-white skin, and Myrtle-Green-colored eyes. She wore a black and white maid's outfit, and she had red lipstick applied to her lips.

_**White~Destiny**_

"Himeno-san, I am sorry to disturb you, but you have a few visitors asking to see you," informed Mikage.

Himeno nodded to Mikage. "Will you ask them to wait at the pond? I'll be there shortly." she then remembered something. "Does Natsue know?"

Mikage smiled. "No, Himeno-san, the Mistress doesn't know about them. I thought that I should tell you before she found out." That said she turned back towards the mansion. "I'll deliver your message to your visitors, then Himeno-san."

Himeno closed the door after Mikage left. Her thoughts drifted back to the maid. Mikage had always been one of the nicer servants at the mansion. While everyone ignored her, Mikage had treated her much better than Natsue as soon as she had come to the mansion.

_'While I'm not complaining, why is it that Mikage's the only one to be nice to me?' _thought Himeno as she got dressed.

_**White~Destiny**_

She wore a pair of white flare pants, a grey sleeveless polo-neck shirt, and a pair of black open-toed slingbacks. Her hair was left down, but held back with a white scarf that was knotted at the side of her head.

_**White~Destiny**_

She stepped out of her house and went meet her "visitors".

* * *

-Garden Pond-

Himeno arrived at the center of the garden to see four men that looked to be about two years older than her and three children. The children were playing happily with one another, while the four men were talking quietly.

* * *

One child had shoulder-length spiky white hair, light-indigo eyes, and a creamy-pale complexion.

He wore a pair of knee-length buff-colored shorts, a short-sleeved white shirt that had a hood, a grey unbuttoned vest, and pair of black and white sneakers with white socks. He also wore a silver bracelet that had an entwining-vine design engraved onto it on both wrists.

He was ten-years-old and the eldest of the children.

_**White~Destiny**_

The second child had waist length orange hair that was down, but there were two small sections in the front on either side of head that were bound (not together) with small metal bands that were similar to the bracelet on the white-haired child's wrist. He had cerulean eyes, and a slightly peach complexion that had a slight dusting of freckles on his nose.

He wore a pair Light-Khaki-colored cargo pants, a sky-blue-colored long-sleeved shirt, a black unbuttoned collared vest, a pair of ankle-length black combat boots, and he also wore a Khaki and Brown camouflage patterned bandana on his head.

He was eight-years-old, but not the youngest in the group of children.

_**White~Destiny**_

The last child had pale-blonde hair that barely reached the tips of his earlobes, green eyes, and a pale-peach complexion.

He wore a pair of pale-blue knee-high shorts, a dark-green long-sleeved shirt, a pair of white and dark-green sneakers with white socks. He also wore a large sliver pendant that had a medium-sized orange-colored gem in the center; it hung from a thick, black string.

He was five-years-old and the youngest of the children.

_**White~Destiny**_

One of the older males had short, spiky hair that was brown in the front and the rest of it was a maroon color with eyes of the same colour, and a lightly tanned complexion.

He wore a pair of light-khaki cargo pants, a maroon-colored elbow-length-sleeved muscle shirt, an unbuttoned grey collared vest, and a pair of laced brown loafers. He also wore a silver choker that looked just like the bracelet and the small metal bands two of the three children wore.

Even though he looked eighteen, in reality, he was only seventeen.

_**White~Destiny**_

The second of the elder males had shoulder-length spiky sunshine-gold hair, amber eyes, and a milky-pale complexion that had a light-tan hue.

(AN: This Kei is how he looks in the manga NOT the anime. His skin isn't as dark as Kei's is in the Anime; this person's skin color is a pale tan, not a dark-tan.)

He wore a pair of loose white slacks, an untucked Persian-Blue long-sleeved collared shirt, and a pair of black boat-shoes. He also wore a silver ring that looked just like the necklace, bracelets, and the children and the first male wore.

Just like the first male, he looked like he was eighteen, but was sixteen.

_**White~Destiny**_

The third male had silver hair that was spiky and went to his shoulders, he had Amethyst-colored eyes, and a pale complexion.

He wore a pair of khaki-colored jeans, a long-sleeved light-violet-colored shirt, a white short-sleeved shirt on top of the long-sleeved shirt, a pair of white shoes, a watch was strapped to his wrist, and he had a black choker with a silver cross on it. He also wore a silver earring that was the same as the ring worn by the sunshine-haired male.

Just like the other two elder males, he looked to be eighteen, but was actually seventeen.

_**White~Destiny**_

The last of the males had long calf-length deep-sapphire-colored hair tie in a low-ponytail. He had a pale complexion, and deep Ultramarine eyes.

He wore a pair of dark-blue slacks, an untucked navy-blue long-sleeved button-up shirt that had a few of the top buttons undone, a pair of laced black loafers, and he also wore a floor length black trench-coat. His ponytail was secured with a small metal band similar to the ring the sunshine-gold male wore.

Unlike the other males that _looked _like they could be eighteen, he _was _eighteen.

* * *

The seven of them looked up to see Himeno. The three children grinned, took her hands and pulled her to the other males. Himeno immediately recognized the youngest boy of the group to be the boy who had helped her save the flower.

She looked at all of the other males curiously, wondering what they were doing here. She turned towards the sapphire-haired man and recognized him as the man she had seen once she had woken up at the strange cottage.

The sapphire-haired man felt Himeno staring at him. He turned towards her and said, "What? I _did_ say 'later'."

"Introductions first! Talk later!" said the child with white hair.

Everyone nodded as the elder males chuckled.

"My name's Mannen," said the boy with white hair.

"I'm Hajime," said the orange-haired child.

"Shin!" exclaimed the youngest child.

"Yo! I'm Go," said the red-haired man. (AN: I didn't count on that rhyming, but whatever)

"My name's Kei," the sunshine-haired man greeted.

"I'm Sasame and that's Hayate," said the silver-haired man gesturing to himself first, and then the sapphire-haired male beside him.

Himeno nodded in acknowledgement.

"So . . . what's your name?" Mannen asked.

"Awayuki Himeno," the rose-haired girl said quietly.

"Himeno-Oneechan!" Shin giggled, wrapping his arms around her legs. He looked up at her with adoring eyes.

"Erm," Himeno looked at the seven males, "can I ask just what you all want? I mean, I don't even know any of you and yet you all ask to see me?"

"Before we do anything else, I think it would be wise to explain to Himeno about what is going on," Kei spoke up.

At that, everyone's expression turned serious, with Himeno's being more curious than anything.

"Himeno, do you remember when Shin helped you bring that flower back to life?" Sasame asked.

Himeno nodded.

"Well, then you also know that you were in another _place _as well," stated Go.

"I wasn't sure, but I had my suspicions," the rose-haired girl told them.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe us, but that place you were in was our home. _Our _world, Leafenia," Go continued.

"Right now in Leafenia, there's an evil that's completely sucking our world dry of its leafé," Sasame explained. "Leafé is the source of life in all living things. The red snow started falling in our world at first, but soon began entering your world as did the Demon Larva, minions of the Princess of Disaster. She is cause of all that is happening to our world and what _will _happen to _your _world. In order to defeat her, we need the help of the Prétear. Only the Prétear can help us restore peace to both worlds. Without her both worlds are doomed to be destroyed."

Kei went up to Himeno and said, "What we are trying to tell you is that _you _are the _Prétear_."

Everybody went silent, the seriousness in the atmosphere morphed into tension.

That is, until Sasame went up to Himeno and asked slyly, "So...what did you and Hayate do when you two were alone?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The tension broke and everyone's eyes widened at Sasame's question. All the knights waited for what that knew was about to happen while Himeno went beet-red. Hayate, on the other hand, had fallen over from shock and was now in the process of strangling Sasame.

Himeno was about to go and stop them, when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Go shaking his head at her.

"Don't try to stop 'em they're always like this. Sooner or later, they'll get tired of it," Go laughed.

Himeno looked back to Hayate and Sasame to see that the pale-haired man was being chased by an irate navy-haired male. She let out a small giggle, which soon became soft laughter. Hayate and Sasame stopped to look at Himeno, as did everyone else. One by one, others started to join into the laughter.

After a few seconds, Himeno covered her mouth once she realized that she had been laughing. _'I haven't laughed that much since Mama died...'_

The first to notice that she had stopped laughing was Shin. He walked over to Himeno and tugged lightly on her pants.

The rose-haired girl looked down at the young boy.

"Why did Himeno-neechan stop laughing?" the tiny blonde inquired.

Himeno didn't answer, she only gave a small smile in answer to Shin's question.

_'Well, this isn't what I_ expected,' she blinked._ 'But all this stuff about the "Prétear" is a little hard to believe. But then again, there's no other explanation for what happened with Shin and the rosebud... And I definitely don't want my family to get hurt, even if they don't like me. I guess it's all right to trust them...'_

"Is everything you're saying, true? About the this 'Princess' and how she's plotting to steal the life force of our world away?" Himeno asked softly.

All of the knights froze. They looked to Himeno, their expressions serious once more.

Sasame was the first one to speak, "Yes. The Princess of Disaster is truly a dangerous being. She is capable of destroying all life as we know it if she isn't stopped in time."

Kei answered her second question, "And the answer to your second question is yes. Earth will be affected just as Leafenia was. As we explained before, Leafé is the source of all life in all living things both here and in Leafenia."

"Will you help us, Himeno-Oneesan?" all three children asked.

"There's no one else that can help?" Himeno asked, "I don't even know just how much help I'd be!"

Go shook his head, "There isn't anyone else. _You _are the Prétear and the Prétear is the only one with the power to save both worlds."

Himeno thought about her father, her best friend, and her new family; (even if they didn't care for her) she wanted to protect them.

"I'll do it, but I hope you know that I might not be able to help as much as you want me to," Himeno said after a moment's silence.

Everyone, but Hayate had brightened instantly.

"Are you sure? Do you know what's going to be happening to you? Do you even know the importance or the dangers of becoming the Prétear?" Hayate asked harshly.

Himeno, taken aback by Hayate's sudden harsh tone, flinched and took a step back, only to feel Go's hand on her shoulder, and the children holding her hands.

"Hayate..." began Kei as he reached out and put his hand on Hayate's arm.

Hayate shrugged Kei's hand off and stormed out of the garden.

Kei turned to Himeno with a somewhat sad face.

"Don't worry about what Hayate said, alright? That's just the way he is. And he's been through quite a bit. So don't take anything he said to heart, okay?" Kei told the rose-haired girl.

Himeno nodded, unsure.

"Well, then, I'll just go and see where Hayate went off to," Sasame said before running off into the direction Hayate went in.

"That reminds me, we've gotta go," said Go, before turning to the rose-haired girl. "If anything happens, we'll come and find you, 'K?"

Himeno nodded.

Go took all three childrens' hands and disappeared in a flash of light.

_'Did I just agree to save the world?' _Himeno thought in disbelief before shaking her head and heading back to her little "house".

* * *

-Sasame and Hayate-

Hayate stormed out of the gates of the mansion.

_'That girl! She's agreeing to something she doesn't know much about!__ Does she even understand _why_ she needs to do this? If she __becomes the Prétear, then her heart can't be clouded with hate. Why is she agreeing in the first place? She'd be safer if she _didn't_ agree. And why the hell do I feel like I've met her?' _Hayate thought as he kept walking.

"Hayate! Hayate, wait!" Sasame called.

Hayate turned around to see Sasame running up to him.

"What?" asked Hayate.

"A little blunt aren't we?" Sasame asked sarcastically.

"Sasame cut it out and get to the point before I strangle you!" Hayate growled.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Grumpy," chuckled Sasame.

Sasame's amused expression changed into a serious one.

"Hayate, what you said to Himeno, was cold and you know it. You may not want to accept her as the Prétear for your own reasons, but even you can't deny that we need her. You know that we need her to help us, we can't let anything go as it did sixteen years ago," Sasame stated.

"I know that we need her, but she doesn't understand how dangerous it is, nor does she understand how crucial her duty is. I won't accept someone who doesn't take their duty seriously," Hayate retorted.

"I know Hayate, but you need to put the past behind you; at least try to accept Himeno. You don't even know her, so why judge her so quickly?" said Sasame before adding, "Now, c'mon, let's go back home. We'll see Himeno when there's something that needs to be taken care of, or we might even see her somewhere around town."

That said, Hayate and Sasame disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	4. Attacks and Surprises

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

AN: Alright, this isn't a chapter, but I decided that I didn't want to waste time by literally describing every single outfit that Himeno wears when she transforms with each Knight, so I've decided to do this ahead of time, so I can write a little faster and get this story done. I've already described the Wind Prétear outfit and in the story, but I'll only do one other description in the story, but that's just about it.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~****Attacks and Surprises****~Oo**

Himeno was exiting the gates to her home, when she was greeted by the sight of her stepmother waiting there for her.

_**White~Destiny**_

Himeno wore a pair of black slacks, a white short-sleeve polo-neck shirt, a pair of black wrist-length fingerless gloves, a pair of white peep-toe heels, and her hair was held back with a scarf tied around her hair, a grey butterfly at the side of her head. (her hair is down)

_**White~Destiny**_

"Good morning, _Himeno_," Natsue greeted in a sickly sweet tone.

_**White~Destiny**_

Natsue wore a forest-green dress that had a floral print design on it, a pale-green shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was down, although pulled back into a half up style. She also wore a pair of buff-colored classic pumps.

_**White~Destiny**_

"Good morning, Madam," Himeno answered coldly, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

"Good girl," Natsue said sweetly before circling the rose-haired teen. "Mayune told me that you had some _guests_ in the garden. Who are they?"

Himeno braced herself for the punishment she would bare for her answer. "I don't see how that is any of your business, Natsue." This time, however, the rose-haired girl's eyes weren't hidden. Instead, she glared icily at her _stepmother_.

Not expecting the answer she had received, Natsue raised her hand to strike the teenager, but before she had the chance, both females heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Natsue! Good morning!" Kaoru greeted happily, running over to where his wife stood, before seeing his daughter. "Himeno! Good morning! And how are you today my little hime?"

Her eyes widened beneath her bangs. _'Why did you have to come out_ now, _Papa!'_ Once again, her tone emotionless, she answered with a slight curtsy, "Good morning to you as well, Sir. I am fine thank you. Now if I may be excused, I shall be on my way."

"Himeno," Kaoru asked seriously, not seeing the poisonous looked on his wife's expression. "Is everything alright?" _'Himeno has never spoken to me like this! Something's_really_ wrong!'_

The rose-haired girl's eyes softened under her bangs. "I am perfectly fine, Sir. You needn't be bothered," Himeno answered before walking towards the gates.

"Where are you off to, then?" Kaoru asked, slightly surprised at his once sweet daughter's now emotionless stature. _'It looks like my hime won't even give me a straight out answer anymore. Does she think I don't know when she's lying? Something's going on, and I'm going to find out what!'_

"I will be going to spend time with my friend, Takato Yayoi," Himeno answered.

"Himeno, will you try to be back home before five o' clock? I want to spend a little father-daughter time with you, since we haven't in quite a while," Kaoru asked.

"I-I shall do my best, Sir," the rose-haired faltered for a moment before excusing herself and running out the gates, spared from Natsue's wrath.

* * *

-The Park-

"Himeno! Over here!" Yayoi called to her friend.

Himeno turned around to find her friend waiting for her at the bus stop. She quickly ran to her dodging people along the way.

"So ready to hit the mall?" Yayoi asked.

"Yayoi, if we _do_ head over to the mall, you know I won't buy anything unless I certain I need it," Himeno smiled softly.

"Hmm..." the sandy-haired girl hummed as she placed a finger on her chin in thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she bopped her fist on her hand lightly.

"I'll tell you what, though. We can go to the mall and buy what you'd like, have lunch there, and on the back we can go to a small boutique," Himeno suggested, before her friend could come up with some crazy scheme. "But I have to be home by five o' clock," she hastened to add.

"Why five?" Yayoi asked curiously, before answering herself. "OOOOH! I get it! You have a date tonight! A tall, dark, and handsome man that helped you in your time of need asked you out to repay him! OOOOH! That's so romantic!" The sandy-haired girl was twirling around, a dreamy expression on her face.

Himeno sweat-dropped at her friend's 'outburst'. "Actually, Yayoi, Papa wanted to spend some time with me since we haven't had much time together since he married Natsue."

"You _finally_ get to spend time with your dad?! That's great!" Yayoi exclaimed. "Though my idea could have been a good possibility," She added as afterthought.

"Yayoi, you know that no in their right mind would ask _me_ out," Himeno said as they entered the mall.

-Two Hours Later-

"Well, I'm all tired out," Yayoi said as she stretched her arms, which were full of shopping bags. "Do you want to go over to the boutique now?"

Himeno nodded as they set off towards a small boutique nearby. Just then, Yayoi collapsed.

"Yayoi! Yayoi, what happened?" the rose-haired girl asked, shaking her friend gently.

Frightened, theteen looked around her, only to see that the civilians around her had all collapsed just as Yayoi did. But then, Himeno felt her own strength depleting, but before darkness had enclosed around her, she heard seven voice call her name and an arm wrap around her waist.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Hayate was holding her as she sat up, with the other kneeling around her, wearing concerned expressions.

_'They're worried...about me?' _Himeno thought.

"Are you alright, Himeno?" Sasame asked.

Himeno nodded and that was when she noticed that they wore strange clothing.

* * *

(AN: They will all look the way they do in the manga; Sorry if hadn't mentioned this little tidbit earlier, and if I don't describe the costumes they have in the manga correctly please don't chastise me!)

Sasame wore a white wide-necked top that went to his thighs; it had violet designs on it. He wore a pair of white loose-but-form-fitting slacks that had violet embroidery. He also wore a pair of white flat-soled shoes, and hanging around his arms was a white baggy sleeved shawl-like cape. There was a cord tied around his waist

_**White~Destiny**_

Go wore a red short-sleeved shirt, a one-sleeved white robe that had red designs and embroidery. The robe was hip-length and had a belt clasped around the waist. He wore the same pants the other males, but only it and his shoes here red.

_**White~Destiny**_

Kei wore basically the same thing as Sasame, only with yellow, a sun on his chest, and a yellow and white cape was clasped onto the neckline of his top.

_**White~Destiny**_

Hayate wore a white ankle-length top that had a slit up to either side of his hip, it had a large loose turtleneck neck, it also had long dangling sleeves, and it had blue designs and embroidery. He wore the same pants and shoes as the other males, only with blue. A large belt was clasped around his waist.

_**White~Destiny**_

Mannen wore a pair of pale-indigo thigh-length tights, a large white hip-length collared top that had a belt clasped around his waist and large sleeves that resembled wings in a sense. He wore a pair of leather-strap-like gloves that went a few inches past his waist. He wore a pair of shoes that were folded over at the ankle. Just like the others, his things were embroidered and designed in indigo and white.

_**White~Destiny**_

Hajime wore a white batwing-sleeved top that went to about mid-thigh. He also wore a pair of flat-soled shoes that laced up to his knees with leather straps. His designs were in a light-aqua hue.

_**White~Destiny**_

Shin wore a long white robe that covered practically all of his body with the exception of his head. He also wore a large beret-like hat that was a soft-olive green color with golden vines swirling around on it. His designs were in the same soft olive-color that his hat was.

_**White~Destiny**_

Their chokers, rings, and earrings remained the same.

* * *

"Himeno we need your help to get rid of this demon larvae, are you up to it?" Sasame asked.

"I'll do what I can," Himeno said determinedly._  
_

"Why?! Just for your friend?!" Hayate exclaimed. "'Cause if that's the case, then I don't think that you eve fit to be a Prétear!"

"Hayate..." Kei trailed off.

"No," Himeno said suddenly, making everyone turn their attention onto her. "I don't just want to do this for my friend. I want to help her too, but I know that if I don't help to stop this the entire planet is doomed."

"Don't think I don't care about the other innocents either, Hayate," she added sternly, effectively shutting the Wind Knight up when he was about to protest. "After all, you need me right?"

Haing no response to that, Hayate just huffed and turned away from her.

"I think..." Sasame began, "That we've just witnessed Hayate's defeat"

"Ye—HEY! WHAT DO MEAN BY 'DEFEAT'?!" Hayate shouted at the Knight of Sound.

Everyone laughed at the now flustered Hayate.

"So who's Himeno going to do it with?" Go asked, though he felt as though he shouldn't have done so. Because right after asking, the children began crowding around him, want to Prét with Himeno. It was Hayate who had broken up the argument.

"She'll do it with me," Hayate said. "I want to see just how good of a Prétear she can be."

_'Hayate…'_ Sasame and Kei thought together in exasperation.

"Give me your hand," Hayate instructed.

Himeno did as she was told, and once her hand was nestled in his, a glow erupted. A twister of wind engulfed Himeno and Hayate. Slowly, she felt her own clothing begin to dissipate and new clothing appear over her body.

When the light and wind had died down, everyone looked at Himeno to see the Prétear of Wind.

_**White~Destiny**_

Himeno now wore a white strapless dress that went to mid-thigh. It had a strapless corset bodice with dark-blue edging, the skirt flared out from her wait to mid-thigh and went from an icy-white to a deep-navy-blue, matching the deep-blue of the lining at the hem. She wore transparent detached sleeves of navy-blue lace that began from a few inches above her elbows to just past her wrists, where a pair of navy-blue fingerless gloves ended. On her feet were a pair of navy-blue peep-toe boots that laced up to her knees with white laces. Her hair was left down with a silver headband with a sapphire embedded into a pair of white wings on the side of her head. Her eyes became the same colour as Hayate's.

_**White~Destiny**_

"EEEEH?!" All the Knights shouted in surprise at the sight before them.

_**"**_**What's wrong? Did something weird just happen during our Prét?" **came Hayate's voice.

"Um, Go," Hajime said, tugging on the sleeve of the Fire Knight's robe. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"Okay, now that was just plain weird," Go said as he scratched his head in confusion, "That's _definitely_ _not_ how the Prétear's supposed to look when they Prét with Hayate."

"That's certainly new," Kei commented.

_**"Would someone just tell us what the hell is making you all act like bunch of fish?!" **_Hayate shouted.

"Hayate, will you please calm down, you're hurting my ears," Himeno told the Wind Kinght.

**_"'Hurting you ears'?_**_** I'll show yo—'**_ Hayate began before being cut off by the rose-haired teen asking the other Knights a question on both his and her minds.

"Will someone please tell us what's happened?" Himeno asked quietly.

"Hajime, Mannen; why don't you _show_ them instead?" Sasame suggested.

Hajime nodded as he summoned up a little bit of water, and Mannen froze it when it formed a wide disk.

Go took the disk and held it up to Himeno, showing her reflection.

"What's wrong? I don't see anything wrong or out of place," Himeno said, looking at the other Knights.

"That's right, this is her first time doing this," Sasame muttered to himself. "Oh, but Hayate's reaction..." he snickered under his breath. "That'll be something to see..."

"Hayate why don't you look at Himeno's reflection and see what happened?" Sasame suggested slyly.

_**"**_**F—WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!' **the Wind Knight bellowed.

"What's the matter?" Himeno asked, not understanding what the problem was.

_**"'****What's the matter' is that you shouldn't be looking like that! No Prétear looks like **_**that**_** after Prét-ing with me!' **_Hayate exclaimed.

"This never happened before, so why now?" Kei mused out loud.

"Maybe Himeno-neechan is special," Shin said cutely.

Everyone looked at Shin, dumbfounded.

"You know, that _is_ a logical explanation, if not a bit childishly worded," Sasame deliberated.

"Everyone?" the Knights turned their attention to Himeno. "Hello, thank you for finally remembering me, but don't you think we should be getting rid of _that_ before we discuss my wardrobe?" the rose-haired girl asked dryly.

The Knights had clueless expressions on their faces until Himeno sighed and pointed to the demon larvae. The Knights turned to see the demon larvae they should have been fighting, continuing to suck the leafé of all the living organisms around them.

They all sweat-dropped before starting to attack the creature. Its tentacles began whipping out at everyone, including Himeno. The rose-haired girl leapt around, graceful dodging each of the tentacles' attempts at catching her.

"Beyondios!" Shin said as his pendant began glowing and vines sprouted out of it, transporting them and the larvae into an alternate dimension.

'_**You are now the Prétear of Wind, so call the wind and let it help you!' **_Hayate instructed.

As awkward as it was having a _MALE_ inside her body, Himeno did as she was told. The rose-haired teen concentrated on the wind and a sword formed within her hands. "Blade of Wind!" Himeno cried out in unison.

The rose-haired girl leaped elegantly into the air as she slashed at the tentacle-like appendages that came her way. As she was heading towards the core of the larvae, the other Knights began to clear a path with their attacks. Once she was near enough, the rose-haired teen stabbed the core with the sword, effectively destroying it.

Once her feet touched the ground, Hayate immediately separated from Himeno and sat on the ground, one arm propped up on his knee, breathing hard.

"So, do you approve?" Go asked walking over to the Wind Knight.

"She**-pant-**is the most**-huff-**inexperienced girl I've ever met! I'll**-cough-**only accept her when _I_ think she's worthy," Hayate said, breathing hard.

"Well, I guess that was good start," Sasame said brightly, before remembering Himeno. He spotted her running over to her friend, who was just beginning to awaken like all the other civilians.

"Yayoi, are you okay?" Himeno asked gently.

"Yeah, I just feel a little dizz—," Yayoi began before she pointed to the Knights. "Himeno, who are _they_?" She looked on at the seven knights with starstruck eyes.

"They would be a few new friends," Himeno said in a tone that told Yayoi that her friend would explain the situation at a later time.

"Yayoi, what time is it exactly?" the rose-haired teen asked the sandy-blonde.

"It's about quarter-to-five, why?" Yayoi asked before remembering. "Oh! That's right! Your dad! Well go on ahead, I can get home on my own like always."

Himeno nodded before taking off to the mansion at a light jog as Yayoi headed towards her own home.

The Knights just looked after the rose-haired teen before running after her.

"Why are we running after her again?" Kei asked.

"Well we—actually, I have no idea," Sasame told the Light Knight (no rhyming intended). "Anyone else?"

"We have to keep an eye on her just in case another seed turns up?" Go suggested.

The other Knights, with the exception of Hayate agreed to that and in a flash of light, they were in their normal "human" clothing once again. After changing, all the Knights ran in the direction Himeno went in. Hayate gave an exasperated sigh and walked after them to prevent them from getting into trouble.

* * *

-Himeno-

Himeno jogged up to the mansion gates to find her father waiting for her. She stopped and smiled a tiny smile, as she walked up to her father.

The rose-haired girl put her hand on her father's arm, alerting him to her presence. "I'm here, Father."

Kaoru smiled when he saw his daughter, though he frowned at hearing what she had said, but ignored it for her sake.

"Now where do you suppose we should go?" Kaoru asked, in hopes that his daughter would suggest something like she had used to.

"Whatever you choose is fine, Father," Himeno answered.

"Why don't we just go around and see where our feet take us?" Kaoru suggested, trying not to let his disappointment show, and took his daughter's hand.

"If that is what you wish," Himeno only answered.

_**White~Destiny**_

After an hour and half of doing many things, Kaoru decided to take Himeno to the park she had used to always love coming to. He sat her on the swing and began to push her lightly, just as he and his wife had done so long ago.

"Himeno," Kaoru said after a moment's silence.

"Yes?" Himeno answered.

"Himeno, I'm getting worried about you," Kaoru told the rose-haired teen. "You're not you anymore. Ever since your mother died, I know that you'd had to grow up much faster than you should have. But after marrying Natsue, you become a bit of a recluse, and I hardly ever see you anymore. I don't even hear you say 'Papa' or 'I love you' to me anymore. I know something is going on, Hime, but to help you, I need to know what's wrong."

Kaoru stopped pushing her and walked over in front of Himeno and knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on her hands, that were placed daintily on her lap.

"Himeno, what's going on? Is everything all right?" Kaoru asked.

Himeno looked into her father's eyes, and found nothing but sincere love and compassion within. '_I've done this to him. The only one who had ever even thought of me after moving into the mansion. I made him worry; and all because of Natsue. I'm sorry, Papa, but I can't tell you. You look so happy with her, Papa. I won't do anything to jeopardize that, even if it means having to stay away.'_

"Nothing's wrong, Papa," Himeno lied to her father. "Everything's just fine."

Kaoru's eyes brightened at how his daughter addressed him, but frowned when he heard the obvious lie in her answer.

"No, Himeno, you're not. Don't try to lie; you've never been able to lie very well. Now what's _really_ the matter?" the brown-haired father asked.

"I-I can't tell you Papa. You're happy and that's what matters," Himeno said before she could stop herself.

"Himeno, are _you_ happy?" Kaoru asked, looking disappointedly at his daughter. "Don't you like Natsue and her daughters?"

"They've never given me the time of day the moment I set foot on the property," Himeno deadpanned, before her brain caught up to her mouth and she slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide._'Stupid! Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut!'_

Kaoru's eyes narrowed at her statement. "Himeno, what are you trying to tell me?" He took her chin and turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes. "Are you being mistreated, Himeno?"

He waited for an answer, but needed none, because the look in her eyes gave him all the answer he needed. Her wide-eyed look, much like a deer caught in headlights, practically screamed that she's revealed a secret that she'd been keeping to herself.

_'No...Papa was never supposed to find out! Why, oh _why_ couldn't I keep my motuh shut? I can never keep my mouth around Papa! I wish he'd forget I'd said that!' _Just as she completed that thought, there was a burst of light.

* * *

-Knights-

"Why do we need to follow her around anyway?" Hayate asked gruffly. "There's no reason to, unless the girl's in danger, which she's clearly not."

Mannen, Hajime, Shin, and Go were hiding in a bush. Sasame, Kei, and Hayate were sitting in the branches of the tree that hung above the other four Knights.

"Why are we spying?" Shin squeaked, a little too loud.

"SHHHH!" everyone, but Hayate shushed, as Mannen and Hajime covered Shin's mouth with their hands.

"Can you hear anything?" Hajime asked, watching Himeno's eyes widen in what had to be shock.

Unseen by them, Sasame's eyes narrowed slightly and a frown tugged at his lips.

"Hey, what's going on?" Go asked, attracting everyone's attention to what was happening between Himeno and her father.

They watched as she slapped her hand over her mouth before a burst of light engulfed them, temporarily blinding the seven Knights.

When the light cleared, they saw Himeno's father knocked out cold in front of the shocked rose-haired teen. With no hesitation, the Knights ran over to where their Prétear was.

"Himeno!" Go called, as he and the others ran over to the shell-shocked girl.

* * *

-Himeno-

_'W-What just happened?!' _Himeno thought, as she fussed over her father, who laid in front of her, unconscious. She quickly picked his head up and placed it in her lap, running her fingers through his hair, trying to coax him awake, but no avail. "Papa? Come on, Papa, wake up..."

"Himeno!" called a familiar voice.

Said girl looked up to where she heard her name to see the seven Knights she'd met running to her.

"Are you okay? Is _he_ okay?" Go asked, when he reached the rose-haired girl.

"I'm fine, but, I don't think Papa is," Himeno reported quietly.

"Himeno," said girl looked up at Sasame. "Why don't we go and get your father home, and then we'll go elsewhere to talk, alright?"

Himeno only nodded, and watched as Kei and Go each lifted an arm of her father's around their necks before disappearing.

"Come on, we'll go to our home to talk," Sasame told her, helping her up off of the ground, "No one will be able to eavesdrop on us there."

* * *

-Leafenia; The Knights' Cottage-

Himeno sat on a large root of an enormous tree, admiring the scenery. Sasame sat on a nearby boulder next to Kei, and Hayate leaned against the enormous tree on whose root Himeno had sat upon. Go sat on another boulder, though this one was covered in a light layer of moss, while the children played in the grassy pasture in front of them, flowers and creatures scattered amongst the green.

"So, Himeno," Kei began, gaining everyone's attention, "What happened at the park?"

Himeno looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. "I-I really don't know what happened. I accidentally said something I didn't want Papa to hear. I ended up wishing that he didn't hear that, and the next minute, there's a flash of light and Papa's on the ground, unconscious." Then she added, "However, what I said to papa was personal, and _not_ something mean."

"So you just wished for him to forget whatever you said and then your was father out cold. Am I right?" Sasame asked for clarification.

"That's the gist of it," Himeno answered.

"I've never heard of anything like this ever happening, and especially with a Prétear. Do you know anything, Hayate?" Kei asked the Wind Knight.

The Knight in question shook his head, indicating a negative. "Nothing like what happened ever happened in the past."

"Maybe things are just starting to change?" Go suggested.

All the Knights turned to look at Go with incredulous expressions present on their faces. Go's statement was so simple yet logical, that they'd probably would've overlooked it, had it not been for the Knight of Fire.

"Go didn't just say that, did he?" Kei muttered to the Sound Knight beside him.

Sasame only snickered.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" Go cried out indignantly.

"We could look into this situation," Sasame mused, "But why don't you go home for now. We'll see you soon, alright, Himeno?"

Himeno only nodded in response and was about to walk off, when she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around, to see Kei running towards her.

"Himeno, I'll walk you home." the Knight of Light told the rose-haired girl to which she just nodded.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	5. An Unexpected Attack

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~ An ****Unexpected Attack****~Oo**

A figure watched from the window as Himeno passed out of the gates, heading to school.

Natsue turned to her husband, who was still sleeping, and frowned. _'__That girl. She'll ruin everything if she continues to do what she's done... After all, bad girls need to be punished.-giggle-'_

_**White~Destiny**_

_'I think it's time to reunite our soul and get revenge on those damned Knights!' _A figure thought as she began to do her duties.

* * *

-Leafenia-

Sasame's and Hayate's heads snapped up as they stared into nothing. Just a few seconds later, Go and Kei had done the same thing. Just a moment later, the three children Knights looked up as well, though not understanding what was going on.

"S-She's beginning to come back," Hayate choked out, clutching his chest.

"What's going on?" Hajime asked.

"Go, take the kids and get somewhere safe," Sasame ordered, "Hayate, Kei and I will go to see if Himeno is alright."

The Knight of Fire nodded and grabbed the children before disappearing. Hayate nodded to the two remaining Knights before they all disappeared as well.

* * *

-Himeno-

A knock on the door alerted Himeno, as she carefully made her way to the door, feeling an ominous presence behind it.

When she opened it, the rose-haired girl found a young blonde-haired maid with dark glazed over eyes.

"Yes? May I help you?" Himeno asked cautiously.

"Why to serve you dinner, Miss," the maid said in a haunting tone, indicating the tray she held in her hands.

"I've already eaten, thank you, but you may have it you wish," Himeno told the maid, backing away slowly as the maid kept taking steps forward. _'Something isn't right. There's an ominous feeling about her like…demon larvae! There's a seed embedded in her! I have to contact the others, but how?'_

As though her thoughts had been heard, Sasame, Kei, and Hayate burst through the door, to find Himeno backed against a wall. The maid ignored the three newcomers and continued to edge closer to Himeno, the tray of food lay forgotten on the floor.

"Himeno!" Hayate called out, running to help the rose-haired teen.

The maid turned around and hissed at the Wind Knight before he got too close, giving the rose-haired girl enough time to escape behind the three Knights.

Sasame and Kei raised their arms, readying their attacks when they heard Himeno shout at the to stop. "She isn't herself!" Himeno cried out, much louder than she normally would speak, momentarily shocking the Knights. "There's a seed embedded in her! Isn't there another way to destroy _it _without harming _her_?!"

"Usually when a seed is _embedded_ into a _person_, there is no other way to save them," Sasame said regretfully.

Himeno was about to speak, when she heard the maid's thoughts being projected into her mind. The rose-haired girl's eyes glazed over as she listened to the maid's thoughts. _'Why? Why do I have to serve some poor man the mistress married? She only married him because she loves his books! Why do I have to serve that girl he brought with him? Neither of them are worthy of the Mistress! '_

_'She's angry,' _Himeno realized._ 'How can I help her when all she seems to want to do is get rid of Papa and I?'_ She closed her eyes for a moment in thought, before they snapped open.

"Hayate," said Knight turned to the rose-haired girl. "Will you help me return her to normal?" Himeno asked holding her hand out.

Hayate's eyes softened, and took her hand. In a bright dance of light and wind, there stood the Wind Prétear.

"I don't understand why you hate Papa and I so much,, but I won't let your anger consume you," said the rose-haired girl as she walked over to the maid that was poised to attack. "I may not understand where all this anger you hold comes from, but I'll admit: I was angry, too. I knew that Papa wanted me to have a mother figure and I thought that that was the reason he married Natsue in the first place. But I was wrong, to some extent, they do care for each other." She smiled gently at the possessed maid. "Hate and anger are two ugly feelings that never bode well and it's never good to keep things bottled up, either."

As Himeno spoke, the Knights could see that the maid was becoming weaker and was attempting to break free of the seed's control.

"H-hel-p m-m-e," the maid managed to choke out as the demon seed that was inside her body was slowly being pushed out.

Himeno gave a nod and summoned her sword. Pointing her weapon at the maid's chest, Himeno shot a sharp spiral of wind at her, destroying the seed.

Hayate separated from Himeno and the Knights watched as Himeno went over to, the now unconscious maid. They all gave a smile, at least Kei and Sasame did; Hayate's lips only tilted upwards a bit.

* * *

Natsue sat at her vanity running a brush through her hair with a venomous smirk on her lips.

_**White~Destiny**_

Mikage stood at her bedroom window and gave a malevolent smirk.

_**White~Destiny**_

"It's almost time," the two said, though unknowingly, in unison.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	6. Acceptance

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~Acceptance~Oo**

"Mother! Mother you won't believe what I just saw!" Mayune shrieked as she ran to her mother in her nightgown. "Himeno was with three hot, older guys!"

Natsue smirked, facing the window. "Mayune, Himeno has been a _very _bad girl hasn't she? You're such a good daughter for telling me," Natsue turned to face her daughter with a glint in her eyes.

"Won't you help me punish her?" Natsue asked, her hand reaching out towards Mayune. And all went black for the eldest daughter.

* * *

-Leafenia-

Laughter rang out as the three child-Knights ran around playing with Tippis of many colors.

{A Tippi is a small bird-like creature of Leafenia. It is shaped like a round ball, roughly the size of an orange, and can come in a variety of colors.}

"It might be best if one of the four of us kept guard over you at different times, Himeno," Sasame reasoned.

"Yeah," Go said, agreeing with the Knight of Sound, "Now that we've felt that Princess of Disaster on the move, you have to be as protected as possible."

Just as Kei was about to give his input on the matter, he stopped short. "Go? Did you just say something intelligent that made _actual_ sense?"

Hayate, Sasame, and Himeno all looked over at the Knight of Fire and stared, knowing that the chances of Go ever _saying_ something intelligent were almost a million to one.

"Hey! I can be smart when I want to be!" Go whined from the scrutinizing stares he was getting from the others, with the exception of the children.

"Right," Kei murmured, sweat dropping before continuing, "Either way, Himeno, it is imperative that you be protected fiercely. The Princess of Disaster will do anything she can to get you. That is why it would be best for _at least_ one of us to watch over you at all times or so."

Seeing that she was fighting a lost battle, Himeno sighed and agreed with their plan. _'But if that witch, Natsue, finds any of the Knights with me, who knows what she might do! Not only that, but I have Mayune to watch out for. She's caught me with the Knights more than once, and I have no doubt that she's told Natsue!' _

Sasame, seeing that the rose-haired teen seemed troubled, asked with concern plainly evident in his voice, "Is everything alright, Himeno? If you ever want to talk, I'm always here. And after all, I _am_ a professional."

"Professonal?" Himeno questioned, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"I'm a Radio Personality," Sasame replied with a smile.

"You work on Earth?" Himeno asked curiously.

"All of us have jobs on Earth," Go told the rose-haired girl. "I'm a waiter, Sasame's told you what he is, and Kei works at some computer company."

"And Hayate?" Himeno asked, noticing that Hayate was left out of the list.

"Hayate doesn't work unless it's needed, and of course, the kids don't work at all," Go answered.

"Himeno," Sasame said, gaining said girl's attention, "Why don't you come with me today and check out the radio station? It might help with whatever's on your mind."

"Are you sure?" Himeno asked, unsure, "Wouldn't I just get in the way?"

"Not at all," Sasame chuckled, "So do want to come?"

Himeno nodded her head shyly.

* * *

-Awayuki Broadcasting-

(AN: I had to come up with _something_ for the name of the station. Anyway, Awayuki Natsue is most likely the richest and most influential woman in the world, so it fits at least.)

Himeno sat outside of the broadcasting booth the Knight of Sound was currently in and watched the silver-haired male do his job.

"Welcome to tonight's edition of Sasame's Word Gate," Sasame began speaking into the microphone.

She watched as he read letters and gave advice and suggestions to each person on how to deal with their situation. He even sang a song before the last letter.

"And for tonight's last writer, it's Miss Silk again," Sasame said as he read what 'Miss Silk' wrote. "Well, that's all for tonight's edition of Sasame's Word Gate, I'll see you all again tomorrow night."

"So what did you think?" Sasame asked, walking out of the recording room.

"It was interesting," Himeno commented, "And your advice and suggestions were well though out." She looked up at him with and inquiring look. "Do you like this job? Listening to other's problems and offering help in some way, even if it's through words?

"I'm glad you like it" the Knight of Sound grinned lightly. "And in answer to your question: I do like my job. I'm able to help people even though I'm not physically there. I'm glad that my words can comfort them, even if it's only a bit." He looked at the rose-haired girl. "DId anything I say help with whatever's on your mind?"

"Not really," Himeno stated as though it were obvious, "It was interesting to listen to, but my problems aren't the kinds that can be helped with a little advice."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasame asked the rose-haired female.

Said girl stiffened, "I'd rather not answer that."

Taken aback by the sudden change in the girl, he said, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me, but I just want you to know that I'll be here to listen if you need to talk."

Himeno relaxed and thanked him for the offer before excusing herself to use the restroom.

_**White~Destiny**_

Himeno went into the lavatory and splashed water on her face a few times before looking at herself fin the mirror, only to find Mayune right behind herwith an eerie expression on her face.

"Mayune?" Himeno asked, feigning surprise, rather than acting on suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here to see _you_, _Himeno_!" Mayune squealed in a sickly, sweet voice.

_'Something's wrong with her,' _Himeno's eyes narrowed,_ 'She's never cared about me one bit and how would she have known I was here? I didn't tell anyone where I'd be going! But the dark aura around her—of course! She must be possessed by a seed! But the question is how I can remove it; with the dark aura Mayune is giving off, I'm pretty sure none of the Knights would be able t find me...' _

"Himeno," Mayune simpered, "Why don't you come and play with me!" With that, the cherry-blossom-haired girl shot an array of tentacles at her stepsister.

Leaping in different directions, spinning as well as ducking, Himeno avoided the appendages as best as she could, until one left her arm with a slightly deep cut. Just as the elder Sakaya shot more tentacles towards the rose-haired girl, Himeno couldn't help but pray that the Knights would get here soon.

* * *

Sasame sat in a chair waiting for Himeno, when he suddenly felt a dark aura consuming the entire radio station. The Knight of Sound tried to sense, or at least hear the rose-haired female, but to no avail; he couldn't locate her. _**'Everyone, I need you to come to the Radio Station, a dark aura is cloaking the area. I can't sense Himeno, either.'**_

Hayate and the other Knights, including the other children, appeared in front of the white-haired Knight.

"Where's Himeno?" Hayate demanded, much to the surprise of the others.

"She told me she had to go to the restroom, but about four minutes after she'd left, this dark aura just started pulsing around the building. I can't even find her," Sasame reported, hi head hung. "Have I failed another?"

Kei stepped up to the Knight of Sound and—

_SMACK!_

The Knight of Light (no rhyme intended) had just slapped the Knight of sound right across his face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sasame," Kei said curtly, "I can find her."

"How?" Sasame asked, "I've done everything I could to find her."

"You forget, I'm the Knight of Light," Kei reminded the white-haired male, "I just have to look for the light of life that exists _inside her_." With that Kei closed his eyes for a minute before opening them once more. His ring began emitting a strong, and yet faint, light in the direction where Himeno was.

Taking the hint, all the Knights rushed in that direction, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

Himeno dodged another tentacle, only to be assaulted by another and was slammed into the wall of the restroom.

Getting up shakily, the rose-haired girl did her best to evade the other appendages, but only got hurt even worse than before. _'I don't know just how much longer I can last against her. I can tell that the seed inside Mayune is using her hatred towards me to fuel the attacks. Oh, please let the Knights come quickly! I need help!'_

Just then, as though on cue, the seven Knights burst into the bathroom. "Himeno!" They all cried out as they attempted to rush over to the nearly, unconscious girl only to be thrown back by an unseen force.

"Aww, how sweet! The brave Knights have come to help their princess! Too bad you won't be able to save her from her death!" Mayune cackled mockingly before trapping Himeno within her tentacles' grasp and throwing her into a black vortex she'd created.

"NO!" The Knights shouted, eyes wide.

Hayate, who was growing even more furious by the moment, started to run towards the black vortex. He heard the other Knights pleading him to stop, but he paid them no heed as he jumped into the swirling mass of black.

The sapphire-haired male opened his eyes to find that he was surrounded by what looked like water, but couldn't be because he was able to breathe. Using his powers of wind to assist him, Hayate propelled himself around, looking for the rose-haired girl. It wasn't until a few moments later that Hayate saw Himeno suspended in a bubble-like structure, curled up in a fetal position. Her face was calm, as though she had no worries.

The Knight of Wind quickly swam his way to the girl and started to use powers on the bubble. When that didn't seem to work, he took a physical apporach and started to bashed his shoulder and elbow against the bubble. It wasn't until a few blows later that the bubble shattered, allowing Hayate to scoop the unconscious girl into his arms. However as Hayate was about to make his way back to the entrance of this eerie dimension, he was surrounded by a column of water, unwilling to let him and his fragile cargo escape.

* * *

-Himeno's Dream-

"Himeno" a soft voice called.

_'Someone is calling me...a gentle voice. It's so familiar…'_ Himeno thought as she opened her eyes, only to see her mother.

"Mama…?" Himeno asked, rushing over to the woman. "Mama! I miss you so much!"

Himeno's mother smiled gently at her daughter and placed a hand on her head before pulling away from the hug, though reluctantly. "What's wrong, Mama?" the rose-haired girl asked.

Himeno's mother said nothing as she pointed to a white light ahead, launching Himeno into a flashback.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Mama, where are you? Papa?" a three-year-old Himeno hiccuped as she walked through the streets._

"_What's wrong? Are you lost?" a boy asked, walking over to the rose-haired child._

_The boy picked Himeno up and carried her piggy-back-style._

"_Did you know that when we die, we're not really gone. Life is just a ring that continues even after something's gone. Always turning and spinning. The reason we exist is to protect that ring," the boy said as they heard voice call Himeno's name._

"_Mama! Papa!" Himeno exclaimed as she ran in their direction, looking back at the boy who had helped her, only to see him smiling before in the blink of an eye, he was gone._

-End Flashback-

* * *

_'I know those eyes...and that hair and face! Hayate…he helped me so long ago...I wonder, though: Why was he there?' _The rose-haired teen wondered.

"Himeno," the young girl's mother called.

Said girl looked over to her mother questioningly.

"Remember that leafé creates life and can be renewed as many times as needed," the dark-burgundy-haired woman told her daughter. "And remember that I love you, now, always, and forever."

"Himeno!" a deep voice called. "Himeno, wake up!"

* * *

Himeno opened her eyes to see Hayate holding her close to him.

"What happened?" the teen murmured.

"Don't you remember?" Hayate questioned incredulously.

Himeno shook her head, indicating that her answer was negative.

"You were barely conscious by the time we all got there. That girl grabbed you and literally threw you into another dimension," Hayate quickly explained.

"Then how do we get out?" Himeno asked. "It doesn't look like she'll let us go that easily."

"I don't know," Hayate told the female in his arms. "Hopefully the others'll have found a way by now..."

* * *

-Outside-

The Knights all looked on in horror at how Hayate dived in after the rose-haired girl, not wanting to believe what had happened.

Just then, Hajime got an idea and began using his power over water to try and help Hayate and Himeno out of the dimension.

"What are you doing, Hajime?!" Go shouted, causing all the other Knights to focus their attention on the young Knight of Water.

"Of course," Sasame breathed, "When Hayate jumped into that whirlpool, we heard a splash or something similar, right?" The Knights nodded. "Well, Hajime controls water _and_ other liquids. So by using his powers, we can get Himeno and Hayate out of there!"

All the other Knights, with the exception of Hajime, thought about what the Sound Knight just explained, and agreed to the idea, believing it to be their only chance.

Hajime closed his eyes and concentrated on the liquid in the other dimension, he probed around until he found Hayate and Himeno in the center of what looked like a swirling tower of water. Manipulating the water, the child Knight of Water focused on the vortex surrounding the rose-haired teen and the Wind Knight and after a few moments, that very vortex shot out towards them all.

Thinking quickly, Mannen froze the coloum and watched as it was shattered by Hayate's wind.

"A-Are y-you tr-rying t-to k-kill us!" Hayate shouted at Mannen, who sweat-dropped.

"Ehe..." the whtie-haired Knight if Ice rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that..."

Hayate set Himeno down and turned to look at the thing they came out of. "Damn, we can't get close to the core of the seed," Hayate said to himself, "It's already gone out of control."

Himeno looked up at the Wind Knight and saw that he was slowly losing strength every time he used his powers.

"Hayate…," Himeno murmured.

"If we can use that explosion, then we might have a chance to defeat this seed. Since just our attacks alone won't do much to the seed," Hayate muttered under his breath.

"Hayate! Don't—," Himeno started before the Knight cut her off.

"This is the only way," Hayate tried telling the rose-haired girl.

"It can't be the only way!" Himeno cried out, burying her face in Hayate's chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. "I might not be very strong, but I don't want others to get hurt for me!"

"If this is the only way to protect the Prétear, then I'm ready to do it," Hayate said as he untangled himself from Himeno's arms.

"You said you wanted to protect me," Himeno pointed out, "But I became the Prétear because _I want to protect _the people I care about."

Hayate looked down at Himeno is slight surprise. A soft glow began to outline the young girl's figure. "I won't let anyone get hurt for my sake. I'll protect them all even at the cost of my life!" The soft outline that had surrounded Himeno's body erupted into a bright light that blinded everyone in the room.

"KYAAAAA!" Mayune's shriek echoed around the restroom.

When the light had died down, the Knights looked up to see Himeno suspended in the air, her body completely engulfed in light with a faint outline of something else around her body. They heard a hissing sound and watched as the demon seed slowly dissolved and left Mayune on the floor, out cold.

"Is that…?" Go muttered as he looked at Himeno in shock. He shook his head. "No, it couldn't have been."

Just as Himeno began descending, from the air, the light cleared up around her, and Hayate caught her as she fell to the ground.

"She purified a seed on her own," Kei said in amazement.

"And it looks like this princess has finally gained Hayate's approval," Sasame commented as he watched Hayate's eyes softening as he looked at the teen.

* * *

-Awayuki Mansion-

"That damned girl!" Natsue cried out as she threw a brush across the room, which slammed against the wall, creating a fairly large-sized dent. "She'll ruin everything if I don't get rid of her! I married Kaoru, because I wanted him to write for me! I loved his books and when he stopped after his wife died, I was devastated. I thought if he had me, he could write more books! Better books! But he hasn't written a single word! He only cares about _Himeno_!"

A sinister grin spread across the woman's lips.

**_White~Destiny_**

"Those goddamn Knights and the _Prétear_!" Mikage screeched as a dark-violet-black aura pulsed around her. "He never loved me! And they go crawling to another girl for help to defeat me! Hahahaha! Even with that pathetic girl's help, they'll never vanquish me!"

A malevolent smirk passed over her lips.

**_White~Destiny_**

"Just a while more," both women said in unison. "Just a while more..."

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	7. SideStory: Mother

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

AN: This is just a tiny side-story I decided to put up, so that I could get my ideas for my next REAL chapter worked out. So enjoy!

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~Mother~Oo**

It's been about three days since the attack on Himeno at the radio station. Unbeknownst to the rose-haired ten, the Knights all suspected that it was someone close to Himeno that was causing the attempts on her life.

However, for now, Himeno was just entertaining the three curious child Knights in their earth clothing.

"Himeno-neechan, can we go and explore?" Hajime asked, tugging on Himeno's skirt.

_**White~Destiny**_

Himeno wore a cream-colored off-shoulder shirt with a knee-length evergreen tiered skirt that flared out at her hips.

She also wore an evergreen ribbon around her neck; the bow tied off to the side, a pair of evergreen ballet flats with a slight heel. Her hair was held back in a half ponytail.

_**White~Destiny**_

_'I don't know much about this place, so I guess this could be a good chance to see what's here...'_ Himeno thought before agreeing to show the children.

"Where are you taking us first, Onee-chan?" Mannen asked.

"I don't really know," Himeno shrugged. "I just moved here a little while back, so I don't know too much about this place. For now, I think we should just choose a direction and follow it."

All three children closed their eyes for a moment before heading to the right. Himeno sighed softly before following the trio to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

It wasn't until a while later that, Himeno, Mannen, and Hajime heard a muffled sound.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Mannen asked as he looked around for the source of the sound.

"Where's it coming from?" Hajime asked, looking around.

The rose-haired girl looked around at their group and realized something. "Where is Shin?" She asked slowly.

Noticing that the youngest Knight had gone missing, the three began to look around for the little blonde.

"Help!" A muffled voice shouted.

Himeno listened closely and walked over to a patch of bushes that surrounded the grassy path. She pushed aside the bushes to see Shin tangled in a net that was most likely a trap Mayune had set for Himeno. Himeno chuckled as she went over to the young Knight and started to untangle him from the ropes he'd gotten caught in.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" Shin said, hugging her legs.

Himeno gave Shin a pat on his head before taking his hand and leading him back to where the other two were.

"Shin!" both Knights whined. "How'd you get caught in that net _over there_ if we were _over here_?!"

Shin just giggled just like the young child he was.

"Just _what_ do you four think you're _doing_?" a familiar voice asked.

The four turned to see Hayate jumping down from a tree.

"Himeno-neechan is showing us around!" Hajime exclaimed happily as Shin and Mannen bobbed their heads in agreement.

Hayate just turned to Himeno with one eyebrow raised, to which Himeno just gave a small, sheepish smile. "They insisted."

"C'mon! Let's go!" Hajime and Mannen shouted as both boys tugged one of Himeno's hands, while Shin tugged the other.

Shaking his head at the childrens' antics, the Knight of Wind followed them to keep them out of trouble.

A while later, the Knight, three children, and the rose-haired girl stopped when Shin pointed at something.

Himeno turned to look at what Shin was pointing at, and her eyes softened at the sight of her mother's grave.

"Himeno-neechan," Hajime asked, "Whose is that?"

"This is my mother's grave," Himeno told them, walking up to stand in front of it. "Natsue had it moved here so Papa would feel more comfortable."

"Look!" Mannen exclaimed, "There's a picture on the stone!"

Himeno smiled softly. "That's my mother."

"She's beautiful," Hayate commented.

"Isn't she?" Himeno asked rhetorically. "Papa always used to say that people called Mama a 'fallen angel'. A lot of the books he wrote were for her."

"You look a lot like her," Mannen observed.

"Do I?" Himeno asked softly in surprise. "Some people that knew Mama used to say the same thing. But I could never really see it."

_'She really doesn't know, does she?'_ Hayate looked on at the girl. _'She really doesn't know she's beautiful.'_

"Hayate," Himeno looked at the Wind Knight in worry, "is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Hayate snapped lightly, turning away so that no one could see the light bit of pink that had spread over his cheeks.

Himeno looked confused before shrugging and letting the subject go. She looked up at the sky to see it an orange-pink color with splashes of lavender in between.

"We should head back now," Himeno said, taking Shin by the hand and walking back to the mansion, the other three Knights following behind.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	8. The Return

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

AN: Not fun to have so much to do! Because of all the stuff that's been happening to me, I haven't had so much time to write, and whenever, I _tried_ to write, I would get Writer's block. Sorry for not updating sooner! Don't be mad!

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~****The Return****~Oo**

The bell rang as the students of Awayuki Academy walked out with their friends.

Himeno and Yayoi walked out of the building towards the gate talking about the Knights and the job the rose-haired girl was chosen to do.

"So…" Yayoi trailed off.

"'So', what?" Himeno asked warily.

"Do you like any of them?" Yayoi asked with stars in her eyes.

"What!" Himeno exclaimed, "Where would you get _that_ idea? I don't even like any of them in that way, not to mention the fact that three are waaaaay too young to even consider in the first place!"

Yayoi just laughed as her friend blushed.

_**White~Destiny**_

"There they are," a figure stated, pointing to the figures of Himeno and Yayoi.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" another asked.

"Don't you want to please Mayune-sama?" a third figure hissed.

"Yes," the previous figure answered meekly.

"Then just shut up and do as you're told!" the first whispered forcefully.

The second figure proceeded to shut his mouth as he and the other two stepped out from the shadows.

_**White~Destiny**_

Hayate, Sasame, Kei, and Go stood at the front gates, the females practically creating a cage around them.

Ignoring the squealing, Sasame slightly titled his head towards Hayate and asked, _**'Do you see Himeno yet?'**_

'_**No. I can't sense her and the wind isn't carrying anything to me. What about you? Can you hear her?' **_Hayate informed before asking.

'_**No. –**_**sigh**_**- I suppose we'll just have to wait, then'**_ Sasame said, as the Knights continued to ignore the loud squeals of the girls around them.

"Hey, cutie, why don't you take those off," a voice said as a hand plucked the glasses off of Yayoi, "You look much better without them, anyway."

"Hey! Give those back!" Yayoi said as she and Himeno turned around to see three boys that were obviously their upperclassmen.

* * *

One boy was about a full seven inches taller than Himeno. He had messy dirty-blonde hair in a standard, but messy boy-cut. His skin was a light tan, and he had dull-bronze-brown eyes.

He wore a pair of black suit-pants , black socks, a pair of black dress shoes, a white suit with a black shirt underneath, and a black tie that had a white plaid pattern.

This boy's name was Kimura Kentaro. (AN: His first name means "big boy" while his surname means "tree village". And remember, Japanese names are last name first.)

_**White~Destiny**_

Another boy had nicely-combed black hair, dull-bronze eyes, and light-tan skin. He was the one holding Yayoi's glasses. He also wore the same thing the other boy wore. He was two inches shorter than the first male.

His name was Kimura Jiro. (AN: Funnily enough, this name means "second male")

_**White~Destiny**_

The last boy had slightly ruffled dark-dirty-blonde hair with a few almost unnoticeable black highlights, light-tan skin, and dull-bronze eyes. He also wore the same thing the other two wore and was a full inch taller than the second male.

His name was Kimura Saburo. (AN: His name means "third born son")

* * *

"Well, well, well," Kentaro began mockingly, "What do we have here? Brother?"

"I don't know, Kentaro," said Jiro in the same tone, "Saburo?"

"I think we have a couple of pretty little kittens that are _eager_ to entertain us," Saburo said, smirking malevolently.

Himeno and Yayoi backed a step, only to find that Jiro and Kentaro were behind them, while Saburo was in front. Soon, the boys closed in on the girls, making the both of them practically touching back-to-back.

Other students that were watching started to whisper about the situation, wondering just what could have happened to cause this.

The girls surrounding the Knights heard the commotion and went back inside the gates to see what was going on.

Surprised at the sudden loss in female attention, the Knights squeezed their way into the crowd, ending up at the front, to see Himeno and Yayoi surrounded by three boys that were obviously older than the two of them.

But just as the Knights were about to step in, they saw something they could never had thought possible f they hadn't seen it for themselves.

Himeno's eyes were hooded over, though one rose-coloured eye glinted out from the shadows of her bangs. Dropping the 'frightened-damsel' stance, and adopting an offensive stance, Himeno leaped up over the three boys and landed on the other side of their barricade.

The next thing the audience knew was that the three boys were on the ground covered in bruises and scratches, but all of in definite pain. The bystanders winced as they saw the boys, knowing that they should never underestimate Himeno ever again.

"I don't think I have to tell you to leave us alone, now do I?" Himeno asked rhetorically, as she held Jiro up by his collar, his face close enough to her for him to see the icy glare pinned on him.

Jiro shook his head frantically, showing that he won't do that again. The other two followed his example.

Satisfied, Himeno threw Jiro to the ground, leaving him to take care of himself and his brothers.

'_**She's strong, isn't she? I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself,'**_ Kei commented.

The other Knights agreed as they watched the rose-haired Prétear walk away with her friend. Later they, themselves followed Himeno when she separated from Yayoi.

* * *

-Awayuki Mansion; Master Room-

"Mistress?" a voice asked as a hand knocked lightly on the door of Natsue's room.

"Enter," said woman uttered with a malicious grin dancing upon her lips.

The door opened to reveal Mikage with a similar grin to Natsue upon her lips.

"I think it's time to show those imbeciles what happens when they make us unhappy, right…Takako?" Natsue said to Mikage, or Takako.

Takako's grin became even more malevolent as she answered. "Of course. It's time the Princess of Disaster returned."

Both women cackled as they both began glowing with a torrent of black wind surrounding them. A flash of violet light erupted from both women's chests, each engulfing the woman they originated from. Both lights moved towards one another, merging into one.

When the light died away, in the place of two women, there was only one.

She had long dark-green-black hair with dark-taupe highlights that dragged along the floor; she had one dark-chocolate eye and one myrtle-green eye. Here skin was flawless, she had blood-red lips, and her nails were colored the same shade as her lips.

She wore a long dark-fuchsia dress that hugged her figure before flaring out slightly at the hips, but not too much. The collar was a large boat-necked style that had a demon-larvae pattern on it. The sleeves were loose bell-sleeves with a slight ruffle to them. Her shoes, although unseen, were just a pair of simple fuchsia ballet-flats.

The figure cackled evilly, before it died down to a dark chuckle. "Won't the Knights and the _Little Princess_ get _such a surprise_ when they see their _favorite person_?" the woman smirked wickedly.

* * *

-Himeno & the Knights-

"That was an impressive performance you put on back there, Himeno," Sasame complimented said girl, sipping his tea.

"They needed to be taught a lesson," Himeno deadpanned, shrugging slightly.

"What?" the children asked, stopping whatever they were doing and running over to Himeno and the others who were having some afternoon tea. "What did Himeno-neechan do?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Himeno. Said girl, however, did nothing; she just sipped her tea daintily.

The older Knights sighed as Kei took on the role of story-telling. "It seems that our Himeno is much stronger that she looks." The children, listened wide-eyes as the Light Knight told them of what had happened.

But just as the children were about to comment on Himeno's little 'stunt', the rose-haired teen's head snapped up, her eyes fearful.

"This aura…threatening…strangely familiar..." was all Himeno could murmur in slight fear before fainting.

"Himeno!" the Knights exclaimed as Sasame lifted the unconscious girl into his arms.

"What do you think she meant?" Mannen asked looking up at the young woman he considered an older sibling.

"I don't—," Sasame began before his eyes widened, as did the eyes of the other older Knights.

"It couldn't be…" Kei breathed.

"No way…" Go said faintly.

"How…?" Sasame gasped.

Hayate said nothing, he was completely stone-faced. The only thing that betrayed him was the small flicker of ear in his eyes.

"Surprised to see me?" a wicked voice laughed mockingly.

There was a flash of black and red light, temporarily blinding the Knights. When the light died away, there stood a woman that the Knights never wanted see again. But what surprised them the most was that she didn't look as she originally did when they last had seen her.

"Tak—," Go began, only to be cut off by a loud, furious screech.

"Never call me that!" the woman shrieked, both eyes turning a glowing Myrtle-green. "My name is Fenrir Princess of Disaster!" She placed her palm out in front of her and it emitted a black pulse that was headed straight towards Fire Knight. Luckily said Knight leaped out of the way just before the pulse hit him.

'_**Who **_**is **_**she?' **_Mannen and Hajime asked.

'_**She's just as she said she was. She's why the red snow and demon larvae have been appearing. She's the one we must defeat,' **_Kei answered in a monotone voice.

The children, including Shin, stared at the woman in disbelief.

'_**Hey guys, is it me, or does she look different?' **_Go asked.

'_**Not just you,'**_ Kei replied _**'Takako is there, but there is another light of life within her.**__**'**_

'_**Has she taken the life another?' **_Sasame asked.

'_**No. She couldn't have. The only way to have two light pulses inside her is if—.' **_Kei's eyes widened almost imperceptibly _**'if she merged with another.'**_

'_**What?' **_The other Knights breathed in disbelief.

Kei was about to answer, but a soft moan from the rose-haired girl brought the Knights and Fenrir's attention to the young girl was slowly waking from her unconscious state. Sasame let her down from his arms, but still holding onto her as she swayed slightly.

"What—?" Himeno started before her eyes rested on the woman standing in front of the group. Said girl's eyes widened as her face was erased of any emotion, her eyes blank. She stood up straight and crossed her arms across her chest in a silent gesture of defiance, as she raised an eyebrow as though to asked 'Well? What do you want?'.

"YOU!" Fenrir bellowed, her eyes becoming a burning, deep-chocolate. "You ruined my life! It's because of you my Kaoru doesn't love me!"

The Knights looked at Himeno questioningly.

"I didn't think you would stoop to this level just to get rid of me," Himeno commented emotionlessly.

Fenrir shrieked before releasing a strong, black beam towards the rose-haired girl.

Just as the Knights were about to step in to get Himeno out of the way, said girl leapt up into the air, her body twisting twice in the air before landing perfectly on her two feet on the ground about thirteen-feet from her original spot.

_**'****Shouldn't we be getting somewhere safe?' **_Himeno asked, her eyes shifting slightly over to them, as her face was poised straight at Fenrir.

The knights broke out of their stupor and Hayate grabbed Himeno as he and the other Knights teleported out of Leafenia.

* * *

-Himeno's Cottage-

"Are you sure this is the _safest_ place to be right now?" Himeno asked exasperatedly.

"We were in a hurry!" Go protested in their defense.

"Enough," Sasame said as everyone quieted down. "Now, Himeno, how did you know her? Fenrir should know us because we knew her before, but there couldn't have been any way for you to met her."

"Why don't you have a seat," Himeno told the Knights, "This might take a bit

The children sat on the floor, as the older Knights stood and leaned against the walls, all watching and waiting for the rose-haired enigma.

"First, I think that you might already know, but Fenrir is composed of two souls. Second, I know both of them," Himeno began before all the Knights looked at her with looks of disbelief written on their faces.

"How…"

"I—,"

"When…"

"Can—,"

"Where…"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?" Himeno shouted.

The Knight stared at the rose-haired female in shock at the fact that she had just _shouted_ and that it was much louder than they'd have thought. Their ears were ringing.

"Now, I know them because one is my _stepmother_, Natsue, and a maid here at the mansion, Mikage," Himeno answered.

"Wait, the other person can't be your maid 'cause—," Go began before Hayate's hand was slapped over his mouth.

Go glared at Hayate before the Wind Knight took his hand off of the Heat Knight's mouth and wiping it on said Knight's tunic in disgust. Go had just licked Hayate's hand.

"I think we all have a right to know something you've been keeping from us," the rose-haired girl gestured to herself, the three child Knights and Go looking pointedly at three out of the four older Knights. "The story of what _truly_ happened all those years ago during Fenrir's first appearance."

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	9. Stories and Confessions

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

AN: With all of my schoolwork piling up and all, I just never had the time to write AT ALL! Sorry for not updating sooner! Don't be mad!

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~****Stories & Confessions****~Oo**

Hayate wanted to protest, but Sasame put a hand on the Wind Knight's shoulder. "It's time for her to know, Hayate. I know you don't like to talk about it, and neither do Kei and I, but we don't have any other choice."

Sasame sighed. "As you know you are the Prétear, the bringer of life. Whereas Fenrir is the destroyer of life. Thirteen years ago, Fenrir was our Prétear, a girl not much older than you; but her name then, was Takako. She was relecutant to fight and destroy the demon larvae, but we were there to support her."

"We never expected what happened next," Kei continued while Hayate looked away at this particular part. "Takako fell in love with Hayate, but he didn't return her feelings. He did his best to tell her that he didn't love her in the gentlest way he could, but out of grief, she fled. We all ran after her to comfort her, but it was too late. Takako had already been consumed by the darkness from he sorrow of her unrequited love and new found hatred of Hayate."

"We fought as hard as we could, pushing ourselves to our limits; but it was hard. We all grew to care about her in the time she spent as the Prétear," Hayate said, continuing the story from that point. "But in our battle with her, Shin, Mannen, Hajime, and Go all _died_ using the last of their leafé to help the three of us. With the extra power, Sasame, Kei and I were able to imprison Fenrir in a crystal tomb. We frozen her to the point where her powers were completely dormant. But two months ago, red snow began falling all over Leafénia and demon larvae were appearing once again everywhere and anywhere. We looked into a pond-portal that allowed us to see into your world, and saw red snow falling here as well. We had no other choice but to go to Earth and search for a new Prétear."

"The truth is, is that we don't know _how_ she came to be once more, nor how she has one other being inside her besides herself," Kei finished.

Himeno sat on her bed, contemplating everything that had just been explained. _'This was enlightening. No wonder Hayate never liked me. Anyway, Takako was trapped, but suddenly out of nowhere red snow started falling in both worlds. Fenrir merged with Natsue, but why does the other seem so familiar. Takako was defeated, but now she's back, but how? Something just isn't adding up. But what is it?'_

"What happened before you sealed Fenrir away?" Himeno demanded.

The Knights looked surprised that Himeno would ask a question like that. They expected questions from her, but not this particular one.

Kei began this time. "Fenrir was fighting with a large army of demon larvae and the tree of Fenrir itself. We did our best to fight both them and stop Fenrir , but we just couldn't do both at the same time. When one demon larvae was defeated, four more would appear in its place. Shin was the first to fall, since his power is connected to the leafé of plantlife and because he was the youngest and least experienced of us all. Fenrir was literally sucking the plants of their life, taking away from Shin's power little by little. Shin did the best he could to hold on, but in the end he just couldn't anymore. His leafé and power was then given to Sasame."

"Go and Mannen did what theycould," Sasame continued. "But as you know, Mannen's power relies on the cold, whereas Go's relies on heat. In the end, Fenrir was able to weaken them enough to manipulate their powers into being used against each other. Go was practically frozen to death and Mannen…let's just say that it wasn't a nice sight and leave it at that. Mannen's power and leafé were transferred over to Hayate, while Go's was transferred over to Kei."

"Hajime was the last to go," Hayate resumed. "Hajime, as you know, controls water and other liquids but gathers power from water. Fenrir contaminated the water so much, that he was weak enough to be drowned, and not be able to defend himself against the assault. Hajime's power was given to me since I also harbored Mannen's."

"With our powers combined with those of the fallen four, we were able to create a tomb we froze her in," Kei continued. "But just before we imprisoned her, we saw and heard her laugh, but made no move to avoid her imprisonment, in fact she seemed to be expecting it. Before just as our attacks hit her, and was slowly encasing her in crystal, a black orb was produced by her body before disappearing before we could even catch it."

"After she was completely encased in the crystal, white snow began falling and pure leafé was raining down all over Leafénia. We didn't know what was happening, but then a woman showed up—," Sasame continued, only to be cut off by Himeno.

"Woman? Who was she? What did she look like?" Himeno asked urgently.

Taken aback by her question, Kei answered it, all the while, watching Himeno. "She was quite lovely, actually. She had almost _glowing_ ivory skin, she had long dark-burgundy hair and cerise-colored eyes. Why did you want to know?"

_'No…i-it couldn't have been her. She...no, I'll listen to everything before drawing any conclusions__.' _Himeno thought in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Sasame," Himeno apologized, "Please go on."

"Yes, well, as I said, a woman showed up and smiled at us before a three-year-old Go was placed in Hayate's arms," Sasame said. "At that moment, we knew that the others would be reborn again, just at different times. But before she faded away, she said, '_Peace will only last for a time. Another shall be chosen; one close to me will become the true princess. Seven Knights will bring happiness to the princess of the white snow._' None of us understood what she meant by that, but what we _did_ understand was that we would eventually need to find another Prétear. It was a little bit after that that we were put to sleep, never aging."

"We awoke when Mannen was born once again six years ago, Hajime eight, and Shin five," Hayate finished.

"Now, Himeno, what exactly did Fenrir mean that it was because of you that her _Kaoru_ didn't love her?" Kei asked carefully.

_'Now, that I have all the information I need, I can figure out what is going on,' _Himeno rested her chin in her hand._ 'Let's see, just before Takako was imprisoned, an orb had came out of her body, but disappeared as soon as it appeared. What if that orb was Takako's soul? What if she was right here on earth reborn, just like the Knights? Takako then must have come here as Mikage feigning memory loss. What if she was slowly feeding off of the jealousy and loneliness that Mawata and Natsue were giving off? But that doesn't explain why Natsue merged with Mika—I mean, __**Takako **__to become the Princess of disaster. What if while on Earth, after meeting Natsue, her soul split? If her soul split, then it is only natural that they would need to reunite. And if I am correct, then the half of Mikage that was Takako may have started to react since I'd set foot in the Awayuki Mansion; that was also when Natsue's jealousy came out. That has to be it! This is the only explanation that makes sense as to why things happened the way they had.* _Himeno thought.

"Himeno?" Kei called as he waved his hand over in front of her face, trying to bring her out of the trance she was currently in.

"What?" Himeno blinked as she woke from the trance she was in.

"What did Fenrir mean?" Kei asked.

Himeno sighed. "A part of Fenrir, as I already told you, is my _stepmother_, Natsue. She's always has been jealous of me because I am all that Papa has left of our before he married her. She loved Papa's books, and named her daughters after two characters from one of Papa's books. But she feels jealous of Mama; she thought that if she married Papa, he would start writing again, only this time for her. After Mama died, Papa lost the will to write, but occasionally did for me. That, I think, is the biggest source of her hatred. She wants Papa to care for only her and no one else."

Silence stretched over the entire group, the Knights processing the information that they had just been told, and Himeno just nervous as to how she would bring up her theory.

"Ahem," Himeno coughed, effectively getting everyone's attention. "If you all don't mind, I think I might have an idea of how Fenrir has two souls in one body."

"You mean that you know how this happened?" Sasame asked, surprised.

"Not exactly," Himeno said slowly, "It's more of a theory, so it might not be true, but it's all I can come up with."

After a moment's silence, an annoyed Hayate broke the silence. "Well? Do you mind telling us?"

Himeno flushed, before coughing lightly to get herself back on track. "Yes, well, from what you said, just before Fenrir was encased, a black orb had appeared and disappeared just before she was completely encased, right? **–Three older Knights nod-** That orb may have been Fenrir's soul. Even if her actual body was left dormant in imprisonment, she'd need another way to could carry out her plans, right? **–Older Knights nod-** Well, when the soul came to earth, it must have manifested itself into an actual person, leaving the body in the crystal, nothing but a shell. During that time, both her memories and powers may have stayed dormant until a specific time limit on whatever she had done. Now, have you all ever thought about how the orb could have split into two, creating two pieces, and literally, a split persona? **–The older Knights shook their heads-** Well, if there are two parts, both would need to reunite at some point, correct? **–Knights nod-** Well, then, that is exactly _why_ this happened, at least in my opinion, that is."

"But that doesn't explain why your stepmother had a piece of the soul inside her," Kei stated.

Himeno sighed. "Natsue had lost her husband around the exact time that you all had been speaking about. And since Fenrir's soul and power is based on hate, jealousy, and sorrow, her soul must have split when it sensed Natsue's enormous amount of sorrow from the loss of her husband, leaving two women with two pieces of a whole. That's probably what had led Takako to the Awayu-I mean, Sakaya household to seek a job: because it felt the pull of its counterpart."

"But why your stepmother? And why now? Why not sooner?" Sasame asked.

Himeno turned to look at the Sound Knight. "When Natsue lost her husband, she was overcome with grief. Fenrir's soul, assuming it was still in one piece at the time, must have felt the vast quantity of grief that she was experiencing, and felt a pull to her. But it also needed to manifest its own body in order to adapt to our world, because in Leafénia, her usual form is alright, but in the human world, she would have needed a disguise that fit with her surroundings. And so having no choice, it just split. Now, to answer your other questions, the simplest answer would have to be that her powers were most likely dormant. A trigger would have been needed to activate her powers, uniting them both. It couldn't have been done sooner because Natsue's jealously had been the trigger that had started everything off; and her jealousy began just after she and my father married again."

A gloomy silence hung over the group in the cottage.

"But, Himeno-neechan, why did you want to know about that woman?" Hajime asked curiously.

Himeno's eyes shadowed over almost immediately. Seeing this, Mannen smacked the Water knight over the head.

"Ow!" the Water Knight exclaimed, rubbing his head, "What did I do? I just wanted to know?"

"Dummy," Mannen sighed exasperatedly, "Can't you see that Himeno-neechan doesn't feel comfortable talking about that?"

At once everyone looked over at the rose-haired teen, seeing that her eyes were indeed hooded, indicating that she wasn't comfortable with the subject.

"Oh, Himeno-Onee-chan, I really sor—," Hajime began before being cut off by Himeno herself.

"It's alright," Himeno said with a small, forced smile, "I suppose I should get this out of my way before we do anything."

The rose-haired teen stood up and went took a small chest out from under her bed. She opened it and took something out, holding it close to her chest before settling on the bed once more.

"Is this the woman you had seen?" Himeno asked turning the object around in her hands, so that everyone could see it.

The three older Knights stepped closer to Himeno and looked at the framed photograph she held close to her.

_**White~Destiny**_

It was a photo of Himeno's mother, Himeno, and a considerably younger Kaoru.

Himeno's mother's long-calf-length dark-burgundy hair hung in loose waves down her back, her Cerise-coloured eyes sparkling bright with happiness, her lovely ivory skin shining, and her dark-rose lips curled into a gentle, yet happy smile. Her left hand clasped onto a two-year-old Himeno's right hand.

Himeno's mid-back-length light-rose-colored hair hung down her back, bangs framing the side of her face and layered over her forehead lightly. Her rose-hued eyes were full of happiness as she smiled happily.

Kaoru's dark-umber hair hung down his back to just above mid-back, his chocolate-brown eyes glinting with happiness as his right hand held onto his daughter's left. His smile was brighter than the sun itself.

_**White~Destiny**_

"That's her," Kei breathed.

Hayate looked closely at the photo and saw the young girl looked familiar. "That's you, isn't it?" Hayate asked eyes wide as it finally hit him.

"Yes," Himeno answered, "The woman you saw that day, was…is my Mama."

Everyone's jaws dropped at the confession.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Go asked, slightly hysterically.

A silence stretched over them all when the rose-haired female denied what the Fire Knight asked.

"How did your mother know about Leafénia, then?" Hayate asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Himeno began slowly, trying to remember whatever she could about her mother, "She would always tell me how life always goes on and is reborn. I can't remember much about her because I was very youn when she died. I never understood what Leafé was during that time, but I knew it was important. She would always tell me that Leafé was the life of all things. And how only _one_ truly pure maiden would be able to give and create life while just as easily able to take it away at will. She had never explained on _who_ the maiden was, but she always had a strange look in her eyes when she talked about her. Almost like she _knew_ who this _Mystery Maiden _was. And just a few hours before she closed her eyes for the last time, she never looked sad, but rather _expecting_; as if she _knew_ she had been going to die."

_'How could her mother know about Leafé if she wasn't a Pretear?' _Hayate thought _'Unless…but no, that legend couldn't have possibly been true…could it?'_

"Himeno," Sasame said after reflecting on the information that the rose-haired teen just gave them, "I think I have the answer as to what your mother was talking about."

At this, everyone turned to look at the Sound Knight, while Hayate only shifted his gaze to him, listening half-heartedly, but still mulling over a thought he had.

Sasame cleared his throat. "Yes, well, Himeno, do you remember what we'd told you that your mother told us the day that Fenrir was imprisoned? **–Himeno nodded-**Well, if you recall, she said, 'one close to me shall become the true princess'. I think that you're who she meant. You're related to her, you were a little wary of us and still are, you aren't exactly as happy as a normal teenager should be, and lastly, your name has 'Hime' in it, which of course means 'Princess'. And as obvious as it is, we are the 'Seven Knights'." The Knight of Sound looked at Himeno seriously, though his gaze softened as he looked at the shocked young girl. "I know this is a lot to take in, but _you _are the one who will be the savior._ You _will save both worlds._ You _will be true princess who will turn the snow white once more."

Himeno stared at the photo she held in her hands in shock, before realizing something. "But that doesn't explain how Mama knew about Leafénia and all that," Himeno said looking at the knights around her.

"I think I may have the answer to that little mystery," a deep baritone voice spoke up cautiously.

All heads and eyes turned to look at the Wind Knight who had previously been in deep thought.

Hayate turned his eyes over to the other Knights before asking, "Do you all remember the legend? The famous one that all of us and previous Knights have known for generations?"

All the Knights nodded as Kei asked, "We do…But what does this have to do with Himeno's mother knowing about Leafénia and Leafé?"

"What legend?" Himeno asked quietly, still recovering from her shock.

Hayate then did something that practically left everyone dumbfounded. He walked over to Himeno's bed and sat next to her, his left hand clasping her right.

All the Knights' jaws dropped. _'Did _Hayate_ just do _that_?' _They thought in unison.

Hayate took a deep breath as he began telling the rose-haired girl the legend that may be the key to answers they all wanted.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	10. The Child of the Heavens

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~****The Child of the Heavens**** ~Oo**

_The Protector stalked through the forest, patrolling the land for any danger that may befall the precious land._

_He had a strong build with his long crimson-red hair flowing behind him with each step. His ruby eyes gazed around at the land around him as he stood at the top of a hill, overlooking all of Leafénia._

_Suddenly a bright light caught his attention. He summoned a river of fire as he surfed along the burning flames, that dared not touch the Fire-Son, to where the disturbance was originating._

_He stopped at the foot of the light only to find it being lowered into his arms. The light dissolved into little sparks, leaving a young child in the arms of the Fire-Son._

_He gazed down at newborn in amazement and gave a silent gasp._

_The child could not have been more than a few days old. Her cerise-colored eyes shone with happiness as she smiled at the man whose arms she was cradled in, believing him to be her father. The tiny tuft of dark-burgundy perched on her head ruffled slightly in the wind._

_Sensing something coming near, the Fire-Son held the child closer to him in a protective gesture. He looked up to see a woman made purely of light, stepping towards him, a regal air about her._

_Tightening his grip on the child, he looked up defiantly at the woman before him._

_She smiled as she looked upon the Fire-Son. "You have nothing to fear from me, Fire-Child. I only come to grant you this child."_

"_Why?" was all the Fire-Son could ask._

"_She is the key to the future. From her will the True Princess be born. She will give birth to the one who shall be the savior of two worlds. An angel birthed by the heavens above, given the great power of prophecy. Care for her, love her, and treat her as your own. When the time for her to leave has come, let her go. Keep her happy and protect her, Fire-Child. For the futures of both worlds depend on the child she will give."_

"_Why? Why must a small child such as her, be burdened by a duty as this?" the Fire-Son asked, sympathy ringing clearly in his voice._

_The woman looked sadly at the Fire-Son and the child before speaking. "The child has been created by the heavens and the power of the universe itself. She is the most pure being besides the one she will bring into the world."_

"_Will I tell her of her _duty_?" the Fire-Son inquired quietly as he gazed softly down at the young being within his arms, not truly wanting to believe that such a sweet thing could have such a burden placed on her unknowing shoulders._

"_No," the woman answered, surprising the Fire-Son, "She will know what her duty is through instinct and her power of Prophecy when the time is right. Until then, look after her as a father would a daughter." And with that, the woman disappeared into a pillar of light._

"_Love her. Protect her. Care for her…" a voice carried on the wind._

"_You, my dear, shall be called Azami Mai Sakurami," The Fire-Son said softy to the newly-named Azami as he walked off towards his home._

* * *

_For the next eighteen years, the Fire-Son, Hinoko, and his companions, the Water-Son, Mizu; the Light-Son, Akarui; the Sound-Son, Chinmoku; the Earth-Son, Tsuru; the Ice-Son, Kōri; and the Wind-Son, Kaze, raised Azami until it was the eighteenth year to the day she was given to Hinoko._

_Azami grew to be a lovely and gentle young maiden. Strong, she was, though it was hidden. On her eighteenth year, she received all she need to know to do her duty._

_And so with heavy hearts, the now elderly children of the elements took her to the other world where she was to fulfill her destiny as it was written in the stars so long ago…_

* * *

Names and their meanings:

Hinoko – Fire Child

Mizu- Water

Akurai- Bright

Chinmoku- Silence

Tsuru- Vine

Kōri- Ice

Kaze- Wind

Azami- Thistle Flower

Mai- Ocean or Elegance

Sakurami- Sakura=Cherry Blossom; Mi=Beautiful

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	11. Truth

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~Truth~Oo**

Himeno sat there, Hayate holding her hand, digesting everything she'd heard.

"So?" Hayate asked, "What do you think? Could that woman have been your mother?"

Still recovering from her shock, the rose-haired teen nodded. "Without a doubt. The child in the legend _is_ my mother. I would always ask her about her family and she would describe them, but never tell me who they were or where they came from. Strangely enough, she would compare them to elements, but I never understood why."

"She probably never told you because of the prophecy," Hayate said gently, "If she did, and the flow of time would have been disrupted."

Silence filled the cabin before Himeno did something that she hadn't done since she was a young girl. She threw her arms around Hayate and buried her face in his chest as her body shook from the sobs that wracked her body.

Surprised, Hayate awkwardly put his arms around the young teen and said nothing, but offered her silent comfort instead, hoping to calm her down.

After a few minutes, Hayate looked down at the young girl, only to find that she'd cried herself to sleep. The Wind-Knight tried to tuck the rose-haired ten into her bed, but found that impossible to do, seeing as her hands were gripping him tightly to her, not letting him escape from her. And so, having no choice, Hayate brought her into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Though no one noticed it, a small tinge of pink ran across Hayate's cheeks.

The Knights just sat dumbfounded at the information they had just been given and at the fact that they were seeing Hayate of all people act so out of character.

"THAT'S IT!" Mannen shouted, causing everyone to look at the young Ice-Knight. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HAYATE?" the white-haired boy shouted, pointing at Hayate.

"Mannen," Go began slowly, "What are you doing?"

"This _can't_ be Hayate!" the young Knight exclaimed. "Hayate _never_ acts like that! _Especially_ with a _girl_!"

"You know, he _does_ have a point there," Hajime commented as Kei and go agreed with him.

Sasame looked at Hayate and was amused to see a scowl present upon his face. He grinned and decided to, although he knew he probably shouldn't, add a little more fuel to the fire.

"He's right," Sasame said, a glint within his eyes, "Maybe Hayate's been possessed by a demon larvae, or this _isn't_ Hayate?"

Before anyone else could comment, Hayate shouted out, "It's me you dunderheads!"

"But how do we know that you're the real Hayate?" Kei asked, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Because I know secrets about each of you that none of you will probably want me telling anytime soon," Hayate replied calmly, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

Everyone immediately shut up, with the exception of Shin, who just giggled.

Just then, they heard a small moan come from the teen in Hayate's arms. Everyone looked over to see Himeno waking up from her little nap, her eyes opening little by little as they adjusted to her surroundings.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Sasame chuckled, kneeling down in front of both Hayate and Himeno, who was still in Hayate's arms.

"What happened?" Himeno asked, looking around at everyone's funny expressions.

"You fell asleep," Hayate's deep, baritone voice replied.

Himeno looked up at Hayate to find him looking down at her with a soft, and dare she say it, fond look in his eyes. But it was then that she'd realized that she wasn't in bed, but rather, Hayate's lap. She blushed as she tried to gently disentangle herself from the Wind-Knight's arms, but it seemed that he was rather reluctant to do so.

Go snickered quietly to himself.

"Hayate, why don't you let her go now," Sasame told the Wind Knight, looking pointedly at the arms around the blushing girl.

Reluctantly, the sapphire-haired male released the rose-haired girl, but grabbed her hand tightly before she could scoot away.

Himeno just blushed harder.

* * *

-Awayuki Manor-

A dark aura surrounded the Awayuki Manor. Everything, with the exception of the gardens, was cloaked in the darkness of Fenrir's power. Suddenly, the Mansion itself morphed into a dark castle that one would normally find in anime or scary movies. Everything become dark and dreary as the leafé was drained from them.

Trees turned grey and hardened into stone, leaves dissipated into dust; grass dissolved, leaving the ground barren; water lost its color and shine as it hardened into ice; people everywhere began to fall into an eternal sleep before becoming stone as soon as their eyes had closed.

Fenrir sat on her throne as she looked into a small portal she'd made to look out into the world she'd created.

Smiling in satisfaction, the malevolent woman stood from her throne and went off to check up on her _guests_.

She opened one door, to find Mayune in the same condition as before; eyes closed in eternal sleep that turned her to stone. _'Pity she was such a spoiled brat,'_ Fenrir thought as she walked into the heart of the castle to check up on her other _guest_. _'She would have been such a good power source for my lovely tree.'_

She turned to look at Mawata, who was floating within a green orb, her knees drawn up to her chest, arms around them as her head lay upon her arms, eyes closed. _'My dear Mawata,' _Fenrir thought _'You held in so many delicious feelings. I'm so glad that I've finally found a use for you.'_

She exited that room, only to walk up a flight of stairs to a pair of doors that led to her own room. She opened the door to reveal a comatose Kaoru on a large violet bed.

(AN: As you know, the last time Kaoru was even mention was way back in chapter 3: "Attacks and Surprises". After That little incident that ended with Himeno wanting her father to forget everything that he'd been told, he was in a slight coma ever since. By slight coma, I mean that although he was asleep/unconscious, he was able to hear everything that was going on around him. Since part of Fenrir is Natsue, who is madly, obsessively in love with Kaoru, the enchantment placed on everyone else left him alone because Fenrir, or at least the portion of Fenrir that is Natsue, wished to keep him alive.)

The destroyer of life walked over to the bed and sat by Kaoru. Both of her eyes turned a chocolate brown.

"My dear Kaoru," Fenrir said using Natsue's voice, as she stroked the unconscious man's cheek, "Soon that pathetic little girl and her Knights will be out of the way forever!" Fenrir gave a twisted, obsessive grin, "Then we'll have the entire world and its time to ourselves!" she giggled as her eyes changed back into one myrtle-green and the other chocolate brown before leaving the room.

But, unbeknownst to her, as soon as she'd closed the door, Kaoru began to awaken from his comatose state.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked himself, dazed, "Where am I?" His chocolate-brown eyes took in the vast room, but couldn't remember this specific room in the mansion.

Curious, Kaoru got up and walked out of the room. As he began wandering around, he heard a voice that seemed familiar and yet not. He silently crept up the stairs so as not to arouse any suspicion and found himself facing two large doors, a small crack open between them.

Kaoru looked through the small sliver and found himself looking at a woman who somewhat resembled his second wife. Questions began sprouting in his head, but stopped when he heard the woman speak again.

"…that little brat, Himeno and her Knight's need to be finished off now!" Fenrir bellowed in a whiny voice. "AKUMA!" Fenrir shouted as a butler with blank eyes and a demon larvae-seed implanted in his back, came into the room and bowed before her.

"Yes my lady?" the servant asked in a monotone voice.

"Where is that little wench and her Knights?" Fenrir shouted in frustration.

"We have located them to be on the manor's premises, nothing more, your Ladyship," the butler replied.

Kaoru started at that. _'Himeno's here? I've got to find her before this crackpot does!' _Kaoru thought determinedly, running away towards the doors that led to the garden. _'But where would she be?'_

_'Dear Kami, what has that woman done?'_ The Umber-haired man thought in horror as he looked on at the land around him as he ran. Up ahead, he saw that a small portion of the garden wasn't affected by whatever ailment everything else was suffering.

He quickly ran up to that section and was surprised to find a cottage there. He quietly went up to the windows of the small house and was surprised to find four males that all looked to be the same age and three children. He saw a flash of rose-pink and squinted, but almost gasped in surprise when he saw _**his **__**daughter**_ sitting next to a sapphire-haired male. A **handsome** sapphire-haired male who was **holding Himeno's hand**.

_'W-What is that _man_ doing with my little girl?'_ Kaoru thought as he looked at Hayate murderously _'Wait till I get my hands on him! Oh yes, he'll wish he'd never laid eyes on my daughter!*_ and with that Kaoru calmly knocked on the door, masking his fatherly rage.

The door opened to reveal Sasame, who was surprised to see Kaoru standing there, but before Kaoru could say anything, Sasame grabbed the older man's arm and tugged him inside the cottage. Once inside, everyone turned their attention to the new addition to the group.

"Papa," Himeno began, "What are you doing here? How did you get here? What happened?"

Kaoru smiled slightly at hearing his daughter talk to him, but frowned when he remembered what happened when he awoke.

"I woke up in a room inside the mansion," Kaoru began before mumbling, "At least I think it was in the mansion." Kaoru shook his head. "Anyway I got of the room and I ended up wandering around till I found some woman that looked like Natsue, but wasn't. She was talking about finding out about you and some 'Knights'."

"She's found us," breathed Himeno, eyes wide.

"Impossible," Hayate muttered.

"How?" Go questioned softly, on the borderline of hysteria, "How did she manage to find us? I thought that no one would be able to find us here!" The Fire Knight looked at Kei expectantly.

Unfortunately, even the Light Knight was stumped by the revelation as well. "I don't know how. She shouldn't have been able to find us unless…" Kei trailed off before his head snapped up so fast you could have sworn it'd cracked, "Unless she did something to one of us while we weren't looking!"

"Himeno," Kei asked softly, kneeling in front of the rose-haired girl still sitting in the Wind Knight's lap and gently taking her hands into his, "Have you felt any different since any attack?"

Himeno thought for a moment before answering. "I've felt a little more tired than I should have been ever since, Fenrir had shown herself to us in Leafénia."

"That's it," Sasame said suddenly, gaining everyone's attention, "It must've been during that time that she'd done something in order to keep an eye on us. Even if she doesn't know our exact location, she only knows that we're in this general area."

"But why won't she be able to find us directly?" Go asked.

"Our leafé is interacting with Himeno's, and so because of that, she won't be able to find us unless she somehow manages to put something inside you, be it a larvae-seed or red snow," Sasame explained.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked, waving his hand slightly getting the others' attention. "Yes thank you for finally remembering me, but can someone explain what is going on and what it has to do with my daughter?" the umber-haired man finished with a shout.

Everyone turned to look at the man that they'd long forgotten about and then glanced at each other nervously, not knowing whether or not they should tell him or not.

"Himeno," Sasame said quietly, "It's your choice if you think we should tell him. You can tell him everything that's happened so for and we can help out with the smaller details and such."

Himeno nodded before turning to her father. "Father, what we are about to tell you is completely true and please do not interrupt until the very end, alright?"

Kaoru looked hesitant before nodding in agreement.

Sasame took a deep breath before beginning their story from the point where they'd trapped Fenrir with the other Knights interjecting from time to time. When it came time to explain Himeno's part, the rose-haired girl took over and explained how the Knights fond her and what her role was in the entire situation

Kaoru was speechless before he started firing off one question right after another, not even stopping to take a breath.

"Papa," Himeno said quietly, holding up a hand to halt whatever was threatening to spew out of her father's rambling mouth, "Calm down and ask what want. Slowly. We'll do our best to answer your questions."

"How is Natsue involved in this?" Kaoru asked quietly, "I remember that when we were in the park together you said something about Natsue, but I can't remember what it was…"

Himeno looked dumbstruck, her mind going back to that very moment.

* * *

-Flashback-

'No...Papa was never supposed to find out! Why, oh why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? I can never keep my mouth around Papa! I wish he'd forget I'd said that!' _Just as she completed that thought, there was a burst of light._

-End Flashback-

* * *

_'Could it be that he remembers what I said, even if it's only a little bit?' _Himeno thought before answering her father.

"Do you want to know everything regardless of how it may affect your relationship with Natsue?" Himeno asked seriously, looking at her father.

Kaoru gulped, and nodded determinedly.

Himeno took a deep breath, preparing herself as she began to tell her father _everything_. She explained to her father about how her stepmother had had a piece of Fenrir's soul inside her from the day her husband had died. She told him how Natsue was jealous of her relationship with her father and how it was for that reason that she forbade Himeno from ever entering the main mansion and having any contact with her father. She even told him how Natsue wanted him for herself and resented her and her mother for being with Kaoru.

"But why did Fenrir's soul inside Natsue activate now?" Kaoru asked, still stunned from what his daughter had just related to him.

"Her jealousy," Himeno said simply, "Her jealousy triggered the soul fragment back to life, and as the jealousy grew, so did the fragment's power. Finally, when it was finally rejuvenated, both parts were able to mesh and become one."

Kaoru was silently comprehending all that was just told. _'Natsue…she locked my own daughter out of my life because she was jealous? Why would she do that? All because I wouldn't write anymore? I remember her telling me to go and write all the time, but I always brushed it off. Himeno said she was obsessed with me…That _would_ explain why she did what she did and why she always seemed so possessive.'_

"How do you know all this?" Kaoru asked.

Instead of answering directly, Himeno countered with a question of her own, "How much did you know about Mama's past?"

Kaoru sighed and looked a little depressed at the subject, but answered nevertheless. "I didn't know much about your mother beyond the facts that she was raised by her adoptive father and uncles in what she used to say was 'a wonderful place'. The way she described it sounded a lot like what you'd find in a fairytale, but I thought nothing of it. When she was pregnant with you, we had all sorts of names picked out, but Azami was set on the name, 'Himeno'. It was like she knew she was going to have a daughter. When you were born, it was like the both of you were glowing, but that's when things began to grow strange," Kaoru looked at Himeno with a glazed expression. "After you were born, Azami did all she could to spend as much time with you as she could. She would always say that you would become a wonderful princess someday. I didn't know what that meant, but that was when I suspected that she was hiding something. It wasn't until she got sick that I realized that she was actually expecting it to happen. She was expecting to die and she'd started the countdown of her final days on the very day you were born."

"So you never knew anything about how she grew up and where?" Himeno asked rhetorically. "You only knew what she told you."

Kaoru only nodded sadly.

Himeno looked at her father for a minute before speaking. "Mama was created by very powerful beings and placed in the care of the Leafé Knights of that time. She knew she was going to die because there was a prophecy about me. She knew about how me becoming the Prétear because of that. It was why she named me Himeno. Mama always used to tell me that I would one day become the princess who saves us all with her seven Knights. I was a young girl back them, so I used to think that she was only telling me a story," Himeno then turned to look at the knights as she added, "But that was until I met the seven Knights and began to fight to save the world. _Both_ worlds."

When Himeno turned back to her father, she found his jaw dropped in such a comical fashion that she couldn't help but laugh.

And the serious tension of the room broke with that light laughter. Soon, all the Knights began joining in one by one, except Hayate, who gave a small chuckle.

Kaoru started at the sound of Himeno's laugh. His jaw dropped even lower, if possible, as he watched, for the first time in months, his daughter laugh as though she had no care in the world. A sweet sound that reminded him of Azami's tinkling laugh.

_'They've really helped her,'_ Kaoru thought as he smiled at his daughter. _'I only wish I was the one to bring that laughter to life...'_

"Why didn't you ever tell me about what was happening?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Papa..." Himeno's eyes glazed over with tears. "I couldn't. I didn't think you'd believe me and you have to remember: Natsue made sure to keep the both of us apart. So even if I could tell you, how would I? I didn't want to get you involved only for you to get hurt. Yayoi was already affected by the demon larvae once, I didn't want to take the risk."

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears as he grabbed his daughter and brought her into his embrace. "You silly, wonderful girl," he whispered, kissing the top of her head and gripping her tighter. He felt her tears soaking through his jumper, but paid them no mind as he held his daughter for the first time in a long while.

The Knights looked on at the scene a little uncomfortably, thinking that they were intruding on a private moment and quickly glanced away until the sobbing had died down. The Knights looked over to see that Himeno had stopped crying and Kaoru was wiping off the remaining tears off of her face.

"Now why don't you tell me why you never told me about what Natsue was doing?" Kaoru asked gently.

"You always seemed so happy with her," Himeno hiccuped, "I didn't want to ruin anything between you two.

"But that's not all is it?" Kaoru asked.

"If I'd told you earlier, would you have believed me?" Himeno countered.

Kaoru was silent before answering. "No, I'd have thought that you were having trouble settling into a new life."

"Sorry to interrupt, but it seems that we may have a _small_ problem on our hands!" Go exclaimed, pointing out the window.

Everyone got up to see that the entire cottage was surrounded by dozens of demon larvae, all poised to attack at will.

"What do we do?" Hajime whispered.

"We can't stay here, and I think the only remotely safe place that's left is probably Leafénia," Sasame said.

Before anyone could protest against the idea, the demon larvae began trying to break into the house.

Leaving no other choice for the nine people, the seven Knights teleported them all to their hidden layer in Leafénia.

* * *

Translations:

Akuma – Japanese for "Demons"

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	12. A Plan

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~A Plan~Oo**

Fenrir walked through the halls of her dark palace, a giddy feeling bubbling up inside as she approached the doors behind which was the man one half of her was obsessed with.

"Kaoru, darling," Fenrir cooed as her eyes turned into Natsue's chocolate-brown, "How are you today, my lo—" she stopped in her tracks to see an empty bed, the sheets rumpled. The Princess of Disaster's chocolate eyes glowed in anger. "AKUMA!"

A maid with blank eyes rushed in, showing no reaction to her Lady's distress. "You called, Milady?"

"Where is he?" Fenrir shouted as she hurled orbs of dark power around the room.

"I don't know, Milady," the maid replied.

"Then find him!" Fenrir snarled. "I want my darling Kaoru back NOW! Do whatever it takes, but I want him BACK!"

"As you wish, Milady," the maid said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Hordes of demon and demon-larvae were scattered throughout the mansion grounds, intent on doing their mistress's bidding.

They searched every nook and corner of the manor grounds, when they felt a strong pulse of energy emanating from the garden. The creatures all headed over to the garden, but once there, they couldn't tell just where the power was coming from. They once again scattered, but this time, only searched the gardens. It wasn't long before they came upon Himeno's cottage. Sensing power from both inside and outside of the little house, the demon larvae all rammed into the door repeatedly until it gave way, only to reveal an empty room.

Seeing that there was no more they could do, all the creatures headed back to the palace to report to their Mistress of their findings, or lack thereof.

* * *

-Leafenia-

The Knights, Himeno and Kaoru landed in a heap of entangled limbs. Himeno and her father sat up and looked around at where they were.

_**White~Destiny**_

The walls were lined with vines and seemed to glow with an array of colours. A large sphere glowing with multiple colours sat floating in the center of the layer. Small stumps were placed randomly around the room as seating placements.

_**White~Destiny**_

"Where are we?" Kaoru asked as he helped his daughter up while standing up himself.

"This is a hidden layer that was created by the very first Leafé Knights," Sasame told Kaoru and Himeno.

"Fenrir, thankfully, won't be able to find us here," Go said as he sat down upon a stump.

"Why not?" Himeno inquired.

"Because we never needed to show Takako when she was the Prétear," Hayate explained.

"But what are we doing here?" Himeno asked. "I understand your reasoning about how Fenrir can't find us here, but there's more to it, right?"

"We were hoping that by being here, we could buy a little time to figure out to do about Fenrir," Kei told the rose-haired girl.

"But what _are_ we going to do?" Mannen asked curiously.

"I don't know," Hayate answered, extracting gasps from everyone in the room, "I hoped that if we came here, there would be something, anything, that could help us get stronger somehow. "

"And there's nothing here," Himeno said as she looked around at the Knights.

"No w—," Kei began only to be cut off by a gentle, but firm voice.

_"There is a way,"_ a voice boomed.

"Who's there!" Hayate demanded.

Kaoru held his daughter close to him as the Knights closed in a protective circle around the duo.

_"There is no reason to fear us, Knights," _another voice said kindly, _"We mean you no harm."_

"What the he—," Go began swearing before being cut off by eight apparitions, or phantoms, appearing right before them.

As everyone looked over the five figures, only one stood out to Himeno and her father. "Mama?" Himeno whispered at the same time as Kaoru whispered, "Azami?"

The figures turned to father and daughter and smiled at the pair.

Azami took a step forward and gave a nod and a small smile. Himeno only clutched to her father even harder as tears began cascading down both father and daughter's cheeks.

Himeno's mother walked forward, the Knights looking on curiously with the phantoms floating with a smile on each face. She knelt down in front of her husband and daughter and reached out to touch the rose-haired teen's cheek.

Himeno gasped when she felt her mother's warm touch upon her face and jumped out of her father's arms, leaping into her mother's. Kaoru knelt on the floor, embracing his wife and daughter, tears running down his face.

"Mama. Mama. Mama," Himeno chanted as she sobbed into her mother's chest. Azami only smiled sadly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"_Ahem,"_ one of the phantoms coughed, attracting everyone's attention over to him and the other six phantoms.

"_Thank you,"_ one of the figures said before being cut off by Go.

"OKay, before we do anything," Go said, "Who the heck are you people?"

Azami smiled as she float-stepped gracefully over to the other seven phantoms to give introductions.

"_My name is Azami," _the phantom of Himeno's mother said as she stepped forward, _"I am Himeno's mother and Kaoru's first wife." _

_**White~Destiny**_

Azami looked just as she did before she died. Long hair down to her calves, lovely Cerise-coloured eyes sparkled as her eyes lay upon her family, and she wore a simple, modest scoop-necked dress that went down to an inch after her hair with elbow-length sleeves. Her feet were left bare.

The only difference in her was that her skin glowed a soft white.

_**White~Destiny**_

The Knights looked closely at the male phantoms and saw that their skin glowed the same soft white as Azami, but this time, only their eyes shone with colour with a small symbol on their cheeks.

* * *

"_I am Hinoko," _one of the male phantoms said, stepping forward next to Azami, _"I was known as the Fire-Son, though in this time, I would be known as the Knight of Fire. I was the one who found and was given Azami."_

Hinoko had spiky shoulder-length hair, his burning ruby eyes looked on in slight amusement, and the Japanese kanji for Fire glowing a bright ruby on his right cheek just under the corner of his right eye.

He wore a strip of cloth tied around his head with his bangs falling over it, a pair of loose slacks, a sleeveless midriff shirt, a pair of flat-soled boots, and a cloak was hooked onto the top-right side of his top. He had a choker just like Go.

_**White~Destiny**_

"_I am Akurai," _another male said, stepping forward, _"I had been known as the Light-Son, though now I should be addressed as the Knight of Light."_

Akurai had wavy hair that fell to mid back, his bangs hanging straight across his forehead. His deep, dark-amber eyes shone in the light darkness of the layer. The Japanese Kanji for Light shone a dark-amber in the dark just as his eyes did. (in the same place as Hinoko's kanji symbol)

He wore a pair of loose slacks, a long-bell-sleeved shirt, a half-pulled-on jacket-like cape/cloak just off his shoulders below his collar bone and fell to his feet. He, too, wore flat-soled boots. He wore a ring just like Kei's.

_**White~Destiny**_

"_I am Chinmoku," _another male said stepping up next to Akurai, _"I was the Sound-Son, though I would now be known as the Knight of Sound."_

Chinmoku had hair that went about three inches past his shoulders and bangs across his forehead; his deep-lavender eyes shown in the dim light. The Japanese Kanji for Sound glowed a bright lavender on his cheek in the same place as the other two Phantoms'.

He wore a pair of loose slacks, a muscle shirt top that had only one elbow-length sleeve (the right one), on his left arm was sleeve-like piece of clothing that went from his wrist to just under his shoulder. He, too, wore flat-soled boots, and he also had an earring on his left ear like Sasame.

_**White~Destiny**_

"_And I am Kazé," _the final male said stepping up next to Chinmoku, _"I was the Wind-Son, but I would have been known as the Knight of Wind now."_

Kazé had straight-and yet feathery hair that fell to his waist, his bangs were arranged so that they covered his left eye; from what they could see, Kazé's eyes were a deep-navy-blue. His hair was tied back in a low-half-ponytail. The Japanese Kanji for Wind glowed in the same color as his eyes. His Kanji symbol was also in the same place as the other three phantoms'.

He wore a pair of loose slacks; a shirt that had a deep V-neck and was tight around the chest and torso area, while the sleeves were loose down to his wrists. He wore a pair of flat-soled boots, and a long cape-like cloak. His low-half-ponytail was clasped with a small metal band like Hayate's.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Sasame asked. "Why now?"

_"We came to offer the Little Princess the training she needs,"_ Akurai told everyone in the room.

"Why aren't the other three here then?" Kei asked curiously.

"_They are in eternal peace," _Hinoko explained, _"We four, however, were not, for we understood that there was something else we needed to do before passing on."_

"You said you came to train Himeno," Go interjected, "How are you supposed to do that? We don't have much time! Fenrir's already managed to take the leafé of half the entire world!"

_"There is a way," _Chinmoku stated calmly.

"How?" Kei asked skeptically, eyeing the five phantoms suspiciously.

_"A barrier can be created to warp time to our need," _Hinoko explained. _"While only a day passes here, the equivalent of a year shall pass inside the barrier itself."_

The seven Knights, Himeno and her father looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Kei asked Hayate.

"This might be our best bet," Hayate stated, "We'll have enough time to train to get that advantage we need over Fenrir when we finally fight her." Hayate turned to Himeno, "But this isn't my choice; Himeno has a say in it, since it'll be her doing most of the fighting. So what do you think?"

Himeno looked at the Knights, to her father, to her mother, and finally to the four phantoms. "I agree with Hayate. With enough training, we just might be able to become strong enough to defeat Fenrir." Himeno looked at them all with determined eyes, "I'll do it."

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	13. IMPORTANT: Transformation Descriptions

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

AN: Alright, this isn't a chapter, but I decided that I didn't want to waste time by literally describing every single outfit that Himeno wears when she transforms with each Knight, so I've decided to do this ahead of time, so I can write a little faster and get this story done. I've already described the Wind Prétear outfit and in the story, but I'll only do one other description in the story, but that's just about it.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~Transformation Descriptions~Oo**

_**Wind Prétear**_

Himeno wears a white strapless dress that goes to mid-thigh with a strapless corset bodice with dark-blue edging, the skirt flared out from her waist to mid-thigh and went from an icy-white to a deep-navy-blue, matching the deep-blue of the lining at the hem. She wore detached sleeves of navy-blue lace that began from a few inches above her elbows to just past her wrists, where a pair of navy-blue fingerless gloves ended. On her feet were a pair of navy-blue peep-toe boots that laced up to her knees with white laces. Her hair was left down with a silver headband with a sapphire embedded into a pair of white wings on the side of her head.

Her weapon is the "Blade of Wind"; a sword that has a silver hilt and a silver-blue blade that is surrounded by a small thread of wind circling it.

* * *

_**Sound Prétear**_

Himeno would wear a knee-length lavender halterneck dress whose skirt flared out at her waist. She'll wear a pair of white knee-high wedge-boots, and a pair of white fingerless gloves that went to her wrists. Her hair will be put up in a half-high-ponytail, and a gold hairband would be placed in her hair with w ing on either side of the accessory covering each ear. Her eyes become the same color as Sasame's.

Her power will be to conjure a destructive sound wave, which obviously enough will be known as the "Sound Wave".

**Link to shoe style:** _www . dhgate brown-boots-ankle-wedge-boots-2012-hot-ladies/p-ff 8080813ab6311c013ad0a7deeb7d10 . html_

* * *

_**Light Prétear**_

Himeno will wear a light-yellow dress with puffed off-shoulder sleeves, and a thigh-length skirt with a ruffled hem. A light-amber ribbon will be tied around her waist and secure at her right hip with a white ornament. She will wear a simple pair of light amber laced-up ankle boots, and a pair of wrist-length light-amber fingerless gloves. Her hair would be up in a half-updo and fastened with a yellow-marigold ornament. Her eyes would become the same color as Kei's.

Her attack would be a shooting light out of her hands. She can make the light into tiny orbs she can throw. She also has a scepter that has a white shaft with a pair of gold wings perched in the top of an amber orb.

**Link to Hair:** _ www . latest-hairstyles images / celebrities / nicole-kidman-half-updo . jpg_

**Link to glove style:** _www . greatlookz product/3GLFE156001/Wrist-Fingerless-Mitt-Shortie- Gloves-Shiny-Stretch-Satin-Spandex . html_

* * *

_**Fire Prétear**_

Himeno will be wearing a mid-thigh-length off-shoulder maroon dress with elbow-length sleeves. She's wear a pair of crimson gloves that went halfway up her arm and a pair of crimson heeled calf-high boots. Her hair would be done in a low-ponytail style fastened with a clip that made her ponytail fan out. Tiny rubies were sprinkled across the clip. Her eyes became the same color as Go's.

Her weapon, the "Flaming Scythe" would be using a large fiery scythe to hack away at her enemies.

* * *

_**Water Prétear**_

Himeno will wear a teal mid-thigh-length dress with short butterfly-sleeves. She would wear a pair of aqua knee-length tights, a pair of wrist-length aqua gloves, and a pair of aqua flats. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with tiny ringlets hanging by the sides; it was fastened with a long ribbon, a blue-topaz embedded into the center of the bow with the tails of the ribbon trailing after her. Her eyes became the same color as Hajime's.

She will use the "Aquatic Whip", a whip made entire of water, to attack her enemies.

* * *

_**Ice Prétear**_

Himeno wears a soft-icy-blue dress with a knee-length hoop skirt, a polo-neckline, and long bell sleeves. The edges of the skirt, neckline and sleeves were outlined with white fur. Her hair was down, only held back with a fuzzy white headband with a small red gem embedded into the centre. She wore a pair of while wrist-length gloves and a pair of white calf-length boots. Her eyes became the same color as Mannen's.

She would use the "Ice Spear" to not only bash away enemies, but also shoot out freezing pulses of energy from the open end that doubled as a cannon.

* * *

_**Plantlife Prétear**_

Himeno would wear a forest-green dress with a puffed skirt that split down the middle revealing a cream-hued fabric and puffed-off-shoulder sleeves. She would wear a pair of light green flats and greens ribbons would crisscross over her arms. Her hair would be up in a high-ponytail that would be fastened with a forest-green hair-tie that would have an emerald embedded into it. Her eyes would become the same color as Shin's.

She will use her "Call of Earth" to Manipulate the ground and plants around her to attacks her enemies.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	14. Going Back

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

AN: I won't be describing the Prétear outfits for Himeno anymore, bar the White Prétear outfit, so I hope that you read the previous Informational Passage thing.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~Going Back~Oo**

"Blade of Wind!" Himeno shouted as she slashed through the demon larvae with the sword she summoned.

"Switch out with me Himeno!" Go called as he flew up next to her.

The rose-haired girl only nodded as she felt Hayate leave her body and Go enter it, leaving her as the Prétear of Fire.

"Flaming Scythe!" Himeno cried out, summoning a large scythe and swinging the flame-engulfed blade towards the next demon larvae.

The switching out and attacking continued until everyone heard someone call out_, "That's enough! You can all stop now!"_

Himeno glided down to the ground before she and Hajime dispelled the Prét.

_"Well done,"_ Hinoko complimented, gliding over to Himeno and the Knights with the other phantoms, Azami and a sweaty Kaoru.

"_You all have done very well and improved greatly in many ways,"_ Chinmoku continued, looking at Himeno, the Knights, and Kaoru.

* * *

Hayate's eyes had become a swirling mixture of his usual ultramarine-blue and Kazé's deep-navy-blue; both colors literally swirling around in his irises. Hayate now kept his hair down and his bangs lightly covered his left eye and a sliver of his right. He had the same Japanese Kanji symbol for Wind on his face in the same spot as Kazé's.

_**White~Destiny**_

Sasame's hair had become the same length as Sasame's if not an inch or two longer with his bangs splayed across his forehead like Chinmoku; his hair was kept up in a half-ponytail. His eyes had become a mixture of amethyst and deep-lavender and swirled around inside his irises just as Hayate's did. He also had gained the Kanji symbol for Sound on the same place as Chinmoku.

_**White~Destiny**_

Go's hair had gained about 1½ in. but otherwise it stayed the same. But his maroon eyes had ruby-red swirling around in them just as the other two Knights' eyes did. He had also gained the same kanji symbol as Hinoko in the exact same place.

_**White~Destiny**_

Kei's shoulder-length hair had lengthened to mid-back (give or take a centimeter) and gained a slight wave, but not as much as Akurai's; his bangs were fanned out straight across his forehead. His eyes had become a swirling mixture of deep and normal amber. He had the Kanji symbol for Light on his face just like the other Knights.

* * *

The children were probably the most changed out of the Knights.

* * *

Hajime had aged from his previous eight-year-old self to a fifteen-year-old. His hair had lengthened down to his waist in the back, while there were still two sections of his hair in the front in the same metal bands he had as a child; he now had bangs splayed across his forehead. His eyes now swirled around with cerulean and a light cobalt-shade. His complexion was clear of the freckles that he had a child. He also had gained the Kanji symbol of Water on the same place on his face as the other Knights.

_**White~Destiny**_

Mannen had grown from his ten-year-old self to that of a sixteen-year-old. Is hair had lengthened to just above mid-back, bangs just like Hajime's. His eyes now swirled with Persian-Indigo and a deep periwinkle. The Kanji for Ice was in the same place on his face as the other Knights, glowing proudly.

_**White~Destiny**_

Shin had grown from his cute five-year-old-self to that of a handsome and still growing thirteen-year-old. Hi hair was now down to about a few inches past mid-back, his bangs now spikier and spread across his forehead. His eyes swirled around with eagle-green and jade. The Kanji symbol for Plant was glowing brightly in the same spot on his face like the other Knights.

* * *

Kaoru and Himeno had changed as well.

* * *

Kaoru had gained some muscle and no longer sported those pesky glasses as well as the slight stubble that used to be present on his chin. His hair was no longer tied in a low-ponytail, but left down to mid-back. His chocolate-eyes were glowing with pride and strength.

_**White~Destiny**_

Himeno's eyes were still the same rose-pink as they used to be, but this time an array of colors swirled around inside her pupils. Her hair had remained the same, though now tiny dark-burgundy braids were scattered throughout her rose-pink hair.

* * *

_"This is your last day inside the barrier," _Akurai told the rose-haired girl, her father, and the Knights.

"_You have trained hard and have hopefully gained what you all came for,"_ Chinmoku praised them.

A mulit-coloured portal opened up next to the nonet.

"_Remember all that you've learned and make sure to work __together__,"_ Hinoko told them, _"Being and fighting as one will help you through the fight."_

The nine nodded their heads before stepping through the portal.

"_Hayate, wait," _Kazé called out quietly.

Hayate stepped away from the portal and faced the five phantoms in confusion.

"_You love her," _the Wind-Son stated.

Knowing that there was no way out of this situation, Hayate just nodded.

Azami smiled as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Hayate's shoulder. _"Don't let her get away and don't hold back your feelings either. Cherish and love her for as long as you both live. You have my blessings."_

Hayate's eyes widened before nodding with determination and promise. He bowed respectfully to Azami before running into the portal.

* * *

Hayate landed to see that he and everyone else had landed in front of Himeno's cottage in what looked like it used to be the Awayuki Gardens.

"Dear Kami…" Himeno breathed as she looked around at the scenery.

_**White~Destiny**_

The sky was bleak and grey with black streaks running through it, the grass became a mass of black, crystallized thistles, and the trees were turned to stone with black crystallized vines wrapped around them.

_**White~Destiny**_

"So what do we do now?" Shin asked, "It's not like we can just go prancing into Fenrir's layer and tell her that we're going to save the world from a nut like her!"

"It's true," Himeno said speaking up, "We need to plan carefully, we don't know just what's happened since we've been gone. For all we know, Fenrir could have gotten stronger in just the one day we were gone. I wouldn't be surprised if she were spying on us right now or sending a horde of demon larvae after us right now."

(AN: I didn't want to bother with details, but Himeno is wearing the same clothing she'd been wearing the day they left as is Kaoru. The Knights are wearing the same uniform they normally wore, only Shin no longer wore a long tunic-like thing. He just wears a cape around his neck, his usual hat, a pair of flat-soled boots, a pair of pants like Sasame's, and a top like Kei's.)

"We need to hurry," Go said looking around at the area, trying to sense if there was anything in the sector, "We don't know how long it'll take for Fenrir to figure out we're back."

"We have to sneak past her mind-slaves and get past her demon larvae army," Kei said to everyone.

"I can take care of the mind-slaves," Sasame spoke up, "I can use a special sound to knock them all unconscious."

"We can take care of the demon larvae," Mannen said, gesturing to himself and Hajime, "We'll freeze 'em and make sure that they can't go after us."

"But what about the Demon-seeds?" Himeno said, drawing everyone's attention onto her, "She must have some on hand in case her armies fall."

"I can take care of that," Shin replied, "I can seal them permanently to prevent them from ever sprouting."

"Well, that takes care of that," Go commented, "But what are we going to do after that?"

"Kei, Kaoru, Go and I will go with Himeno," Hayate said gesturing to said people, "We'll go directly into Fenrir's layer and straight to her."

"But she's using Mawata as a fuel source for her power," Himeno said suddenly, "All the loneliness and sadness that Mawata felt is now being used one of Fenrir's power sources. I think we should get Mawata out of there. Take Mawata away, and we take away a good amount of Fenrir's power."

"I'll go," Go volunteered, "I can break Mawata out; if nothing's happened to her, that is."

"Then you and the others can meet up with us afterwards," Hayate said.

They all agreed on the plan and quickly went off to do what they were assigned.

Himeno, Hayate, Kaoru, Go and Kei silently entered Fenrir's domain before the Fire Knight broke off from them to find Mawata.

The other four continued onwards to Fenrir herself.

* * *

Go flew through the castle, searching for Mawata, avoiding the mind-slaves that weren't yet under Sasame's spell.

Then he saw it.

In the very center of the layer, was a large glowing sphere. He flew over to see what the sphere contained and found something he didn't expect, or rather, someone.

The being inside the sphere was indeed Mawata, but she was no longer the girl the Knights had seen on and off in Himeno's school.

_**White~Destiny**_

Mawata's face looked sunken and gaunt, her hair was now a limp and lanky grey, and her skin had also begun producing wrinkles. Her body looked so skinny that you could practically see her bones and she looked so fragile that it seemed that one touch would cause her to snap; her clothes practically hung off of her body.

_**White~Destiny**_

Go quickly looked around to see if there was a way to break Mawata out, when he saw another sphere floating a couple feet above Mawata's sphere.

The Fire Knight flew up to the second sphere only to be greeted with the sight of Himeno's other stepsister, Mayune.

_**White~Destiny**_

Mayune's long hair was now a pale white-grey, and she, too, had wrinkles. Her face and body were skinny and sunken as Mawata's, though it seemed that she wasn't as skinny as her sibling.

_**White~Destiny**_

"Oh crap…" Go said, eyes wide. _"_She_ wasn't apart of the plan! What do I do now?"_

Seeing no other way to bust the sisters out from their prisons, he carefully melted the outer shell of Mawata's sphere just enough to grab the girl out of there and repeated the process once more with Mayune. He cradled both girls as gently as he could in his arms, did his best to hurry over to the others.

* * *

Himeno, Hayate, Kei, and Kaoru were walking as silently and as fast as they could when they saw Shin, Hajime, Mannen, and Sasame arrive.

"Did you take care of everything?" Kei questioned.

The four nodded their heads in confirmation.

But before they could continue on their way, they heard something headed their way. They all fell into battle stances and waited for whatever was coming at them. And just as they were about to attack, Go came into view…with _two_ females in his arms.

Running over to meet the Fire Knight, they all stopped when they saw the two fragile girls in his arms.

"No…" Himeno breathed, "She couldn't have…"

Go kneeled down, and placed both girls on the ground as gently as he could.

Rushing over to them, Himeno gave both girls a light shake, trying to encourage them to awaken.

Mawata opened her eyes, but only barely. Her eyes moved slowly in every direction until she saw Himeno. "Himeno?" she rasped out.

"Yes?" Himeno asked softly.

"Must…stop …take…life…" Mawata managed to choke out before her entire being turned to stone and evaporated into dust.

"Hi…m…no…" Mayune whispered.

"Mayune?" Himeno questioned softly, coming towards her.

"Not…mo…the…evil…sorr…meno…" Mayune rasped before she succumbed to the same fate as Mawata.

Himeno just sat on the floor in shock.

"We know why Fenrir used Mawata, but why Mayune?" Hajime asked, breaking the tension-filled silence.

"Fenrir used Mawata for her loneliness and sorrow. But she also used both of their life forces to strengthen herself," Himeno said with hooded eyes, "By the time Go had gotten them out, they only had a sliver of life left inside them." Himeno stood up and looked up with a determined glint in her eyes. "Let's go get that witch!"

The Knights and Kaoru nodded and ran as fast as they could to where Fenrir resided. They approached a pair of large doors. Nodding at each other, Go and Kei blasted the doors open and they all ran into the room.

There sat Fenrir, on her throne, looking into a small portal with a vengful stare. She looked up at the sond of her doors being blasted open and glared murderously when she saw Himeno, Kaoru, and the Knights.

Himeno stepped forward. "We're here, Fenrir. And it's time you were obliterated once and for all!"

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	15. The Tree Appears

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

AN: I'll try my best to update as much as I can, 'cause I'm going to Michigan for two weeks, and my aunt there vowed to never let me on a computer while I'm there. Plus I can't take my laptop! WAAAAH!

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~The Tree Appears~Oo**

Fenrir didn't know whether to be happy or furious. One one hand, the part of her that was Natsue was glad that Kaoru came back to her, but on the other, the part of her that was Takako was furious at the sight of the Knights and Hayate. But before she was able to sort out her feelings, the part of Fenrir that was Natsue took over, her eyes becoming a chocolate-brown, signaling the change.

"KAORUUUU!" Fenrir squealed in Natuse's voice as she tried tackling him.

But alas, she was unsuccessful as Himeno stood in her way before her father.

"Back off, Witch!" Himeno all but growled at the evil mistress.

Fenrir regained control and hissed at the rose-haired teen when Kaoru stood in her way, pushing Himeno into Hayate's arms.

"Stay away from my daughter," Kaoru said in a deadly, calm voice that promised pain.

Natsue took over once more as tears gathered in her eyes. "B-But Kaoru, she's been a bad girl, and you know that bad girls need to be punished!"

Kaoru's face hardened, eyes burning with anger. "Natsue, I know about everything you've done! How you've lied and kept my own daughter away from me! I know about how you treated her! I thought you were a nice woman and would eventually become the mother I believed Himeno needed in her life. But I know now that you're nothing but a selfish, obsessive witch!"

Fenrir's face was contorted in fury before being replaced by a simpering look. "But Kaoru, honey, I love you. You know that! That _girl_ must have-"

"Enough, Natsue!" Kaoru roared. "That is enough! I won't have you speaking about my daughter like this! Himeno is my life just as Azami was! I'm only sorry to never have seen you as the obsessive _fan_ you always were! I'm sorry Natsue, but you will never take my daughter away from me and you will never EVER take Azami's place in my life!"

Himeno and the Knights looked on at Kaoru in shock as he panted from the steam he let off. Fenrir stood there with a lost and forlorn look on her face before it molded into an expression of complete rage.

"Have it your way, then, _Love_," Fenrir said in Natsue's voice before it warped into a mixture of both Takako's and Natsue's voices. "If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" With that, Fenrir lifted both arms to the sky.

The ground shook violently, the walls of her fortress crumbled, and the floor began to give way. Hayate quickly pulled Himeno into his arms before she fell, just as Go grabbed Kaoru, and flew into the air before they fell to their doom.

They looked around to see a gigantic tree rising out of the ground. The roots of the tree tore through the town, the branches stretched out for miles in sharp points, and crystal formations of all sizes formed around various areas of the tree. And there in the center of the topmost platform of the tree, stood Fenrir.

"_Great_," Go began sarcastically, "She's brought the _tree_ out. What do we do now!"

"Sasame," Himeno stated, looking at the Sound Knight.

Sasame nodded, knowing what she wanted to do, and held his hand out to her.

Himeno took his hand in a flurry of leafé, there stood the Sound Prétear.

Himeno placed her fore and middle fingers together on her lips. "Sound Wave!" She whipped away her fingers, a rapid barrage of sound waves following that movement. The rose-haired teen aimed the sound waves at as many of the crystal formations as she could.

Seeing what Himeno was dong, the Knights began to destroy as many of the crystal formations as they could to help.

The rose-haired girl looked over to Mannen, silently asking him to Prét with her.

Nodding, Mannen took her hand as she switched out of her transformation with Sasame to become the Ice Prétear with Mannen.

Himeno lifted one arm into the sky, her palm facing the dark sky; her other arm was stretched straight down towards the ground, her palm facing the ground. Wind began swirling up around both of her arms before turning into snow.

The rose-haired teen quickly clapped her hands together once and spread her arms out to either side of her, watching as a large stream of light formed as she stretched her arms out. She whipped her hands down and watched the beam of light turn into a large icicle. "Ice Spear!" She pointed the larger end of the icicle towards the trees.

A white-blue blast erupted from the icicle, forming thousands of tiny icicles that froze the crystal formations on contact.

The Knights and Himeno landed on the top of a building they'd placed Kaoru on.

"What was that about?" Shin asked, looking at what Himeno had done.

"You all noticed how those crystallized pods were all over the tree, right?" Himeno asked, seeing the knights and her father nod in acknowledgement. "Those things didn't feel right, so I looked into them and found that they were draining the life force of innocent people and transferring that energy to that tree and Fenrir herself. So I figured that the more of them we destroy, the less power she and the tree will get."

"But what do we do about the tree?" Hajime asked. "It looks like it _boosts_ Fenrir's power! How the heck are we supposed to get rid of _that_?!"

"We'll figure out something," Himeno said looking at the entire group, "We have to."

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	16. Going After the Witch

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~Going After the Witch~Oo**

Fenrir looked into a large flat-faced crystal trying to locate Himeno and the Knights. She let lose a shriek of rage when the crystal was unable to show her what she wanted and shot a beam of dark-violet at it, shattering it beyond repair.

* * *

-Himeno, Knights, & Kaoru-

The Knights, Himeno, and Kaoru stood upon the roof of a building, watching the Tree of Fenrir, as they took to calling it.

"So what are going to do?" Mannen asked, "There's not a lot of time left before she completely destroys this world and everything in it."

"Hajime," Himeno addressed the Water Knight, "Can you create a really thick and dense fog?"

Hajime nodded. "I can do it, but it'll take a while to spread."

Pondering the small hitch in her plan, Himeno thought of a way to plug the hole in the idea. Her eyes brightened when she found her answer. She turned to address Mannen and Go.

"Mannen, can you create a blizzard as Hajime creates his fog?" Himeno asked.

Mannen nodded.

"Go," the rose-haired teen said facing the Fire Knight, "I want you to melt Mannen's snow and turn it into steam, but do add so much heat that the water in the fog will dissipate."

Go thought about what Himeno said before nodding. "It'l be a little tricky, but I think I can pull it off."

"What are you planning?" Kei asked.

"If Go and Mannen create steam, Hajime can use it to add to his fog. The result should be a really dense fog that can't be seen through, giving us the cover we need to get up to the top without that witch knowing," Himeno explained. "As long as Kei can use a small glimmer of light to guide us, she shouldn't get lost. That wouldn't be too much to ask, would it?" Himeno looked at the Light Knight to see what he thought about the idea.

Kei nodded before stating, "This just might work. But when we arrive at the top, what'll we do then?"

"We fight as one," Himeno stated looking straight into the Light Knight's eyes.

"What about me?" Kaoru asked his daughter.

"Papa," Himeno began, "Do you see those glowing patches in the tree? Not the crystallized pods, but the actual glowing patches?"

Kaoru looked back at the tree and nodded.

"Those glowing patches are where Fenrir stored the leafé she's taken from the world," Himeno enlightened, "While fighting together will give us an advantage, she gets her power from the life force she's drained from people and the leafé that she's collected. The leafé she uses becomes tainted, giving her a bit of a power boost. Releasing the sealed leafé will weaken her and help us."

Kaoru nodded to his daughter, accepting his part.

"Let's get to it, then," Himeno stated, "Like Mannen, said, we don't have much time left."

* * *

Short Chapter I know, but I had to do this quickly, and I didn't want to merge my ideas.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	17. The Start of an Epic Battle

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~The Start of an Epic Battle~Oo**

Himeno, Kaoru, and the Knights put their plan into effect. Kaoru sprinted over to the tree, while Hajime, Go, and Mannen set to work on creating a thick and dense fog.

Just as they planned, as the fog rose, Kei, Sasame, and Hayate with Himeno in his arms flew up the tree within it.

* * *

-Kaoru-

Kaoru leapt onto one of the large roots and dashed upon it to the first glowing patch in the tree. The raw-umber-haired man whipped out what looked to be an ordinary swan's feather. He tossed the feather into the air and chanted in a low voice before instead of catching a feather, he caught a large sword.

Kaoru lifted the blade to attack the tree; it began to glow a faint-yellow as he slashed through the bark. After several swings at the tree, the bark finally dissolved and the leafé trapped within that patch was released.

Satisfied with his work, the male took off for the other patches.

* * *

-Fenrir-

Fenrir sat upon her makeshift throne, creating a small window-portal that allowed her to look at whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. And right now she wanted to find the Kngihts and Himeno, but to no avail; she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a patch of shade covered her. Fenrir looked up and was surprised to see a large cloud of fog covering her tree and everything around her. Trying to dispell the fog, the Princess of Disaster shot a beam of dark-violet at it, only for it to freeze and dissipate a few seconds after leaving her hand.

A chill ran up her spin and she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. And in that instant, a small glimmer of fear settled within her.

* * *

-Himeno & the Knights-

Himeno and Knights landed silently on the topmost platform of Fenrir's tree.

They ran as silently as they could, taking care not to make any unnecessary noise and began to look for Fenrir. It wasn't look before they came upon the Princess of Disaster sitting on her throne, arms wrapped around herself as she shivered..

Mannen, Hajime, and Go looked over to Himeno silently asking her if they cancel out the fog, to which the rose-haired girl gave a nod.

The fog cleared and the air warmed slightly.

As the fog disappeared right before her eyes, she saw eight shadows before her, when the last cloud was gone, her eyes glowed with murderous intent.

She shot a large beam of dark-violet at the octet, who managed to dodge the attack, but not without a few scratches at the most.

"I loved you!" Fenrir roared, myrtle-green eyes glowing as she continued to shoot balls of violet at the group.

"Taka-" Hayate tried to shout, but was cut off by Fenrir.

"But never again," Fenrir chuckled darkly, "Never again will I be foolish enough to fall in love as I did. No, this time, there will be no more love, no more happiness, NO MORE ANYTHING!" She launched a barrage of dark crystals at the group.

That is, until she noticed that her attacks weren't as powerful as they should have been.

_'What's happening?' _the Princes of Disaster thought, looking at her hands _'My powers are…weakening?'_

Himeno and the other Knights looked on at Fenrir, smirking, knowing that it was Kaoru's doing.

Seeing the smug grins on their face, Fenrir twisted to them, seething with anger. "What have you done!" Fenrir shrieked.

Before anyone could answer, however, Kaoru's voice flitted over to them. "That would have been me, _Your Highness_."

Everyone turned towards the raw-umber-haired man, to see him leaning against the side of one of the branches. Kaoru walked over to the group of eight and stood next to his daughter.

Fenrir's eyes became Natsue's chocolate-brown. "Kaoru, why would you do that? I just wanted it so that we could be together without any _ unnecessary_ interruptions," Fenrir sniffled in Natsue's voice.

"I don't love you, Natsue," Kaoru said coldly, "I have and always will love Azami. I married you, because I thought Himeno needed a mother and I believed the you could've been the mother she needed!"

Fenrir's brown eyes began to water before they reverted to their original state. Suddenly, Fenrir's eyes became Takako's myrtle-green. "Die, Wench!" she shouted, shooting a beam of dark-violet at an unsuspecting Himeno.

Himeno braced her arms around herself, trying to shield herself from the attack, when she heard a painful groan.

She opened her eyes to see her father falling to the ground in front of her.

"Papa…?" Himeno said, tear welling up in her eyes.

"Go get her," Kaoru rasped, "I believe in you and will always love you. Now go!"

Himeno nodded tearfully as her father turned to stone and dissolved into dust. She turned to the Knights and silently gave them a command.

The Knights' nodded and all seven Knights stood behind Himeno, each in a battle stance.

"Bring it, Fenrir," Himeno said dangerously. "I dare you."

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	18. Lives Lost

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~Lives Lost~Oo**

Fenrir let loose an inhuman shriek, making everyone cover grimace in pain as they covered their ears. Black smog formed around the Princess of Disaster, encasing her in a sort of cocoon.

"What's happening?" Mannen grit out through clenched teeth.

"I-I don't kn-know!" Sasame said back as best as he could. Because he was the Knight of Sound and therefore in tune with all forms of sound, the screech Fenrir released affected him more than the others.

They all watched in horror as the cocoon that was Fenrir solidified into a solid form and grew and grew until it was at least ten times her original height, which was just an inch shorter then Sasame's.

There was another shriek, much louder than before. This time, the ground underneath everyone began to shake violently.

"Look!" Hajime shouted, pointing to the large chrysalis. They all watched as a small crack formed on the surface and then another and another until the entire structure was covered in a jagged spiderweb pattern. Black-green smoke oozed out of each crack in the jagged pattern rising up into the sky, turning it dark and making the air attain an almost rotten stench.

The cocoon shattered and released a large cloud of black-green gas into the air, engulfing the group of eight. They covered their noses and mouths in an effort not to breath while they watched through watery eyes that burned from the gas.

The gas cleared up bit by bit until it was only the stench that remained in the air. Himeno's eyes widened as did her Knights' as they looked on at what had become of Fenrir.

"God help us..." Himeno breathed.

"Takako..." Go gasped.

The rest of the knights could only look on at the creature before them in horror.

_**White~Destiny**_

Fenrir no longer possessed the figure and appearance of a young woman. It seemed that as the cocoon had grown, she had as well. The Princess of Disaster now had pasty grey skin with pieces of her flesh missing here and there, revealing the muscles and veins that had once been covered by flesh. Her right hand up to just below her elbow was completely void of any flesh of muscle, showing bones with smudges of black blood, while her left was nothing but muscle dripping with fresh black blood. her entire figure was skinny to the point where one could see her bones against what was left of her flesh. Her face was sunken in with her eyes no longer there in place with two small red dots shone in the empty sockets.

From her torso down was what looked like the rotting body of an arachnid, eight legs and all. She no longer had a full head of long dark-green-black hair with taupe highlights. Her head was nearly bald, but with clumps of grayish-green hair hanging down to her shoulders scattered across her cranium. The fuchsia dress she'd been wearing seemed be fused to her rotting and sagging flesh. And out of her back, a large array of grey-green tentacles had sprouted and waved wildly around her.

_**White~Destiny**_

"What is this?" Kei said eyes wide. "How can we even think to defeat such a creature?"

"We don't," Hayate spoke, causing everyone to look at him as if he were mad. "We don't think, I mean. We should just fight her—it with everything we have. There's no other choice. We don't know what she's done to herself and we don't know just what other powers she might've gained from that little trick of hers."

The group looked at Hayate for a moment and then amongst themselves. Sasame spoke up this time. "Hayate's right," he wheezed, still recovering from the noises Fenrir had made. "We have no other choice but to fight. There's no time to plan, just to act."

"Himeno," Hayate held out his hand to her. "Please."

Himeno gave a nod and took his hand. The familiar light erupted and Himeno was engulfed once again in the twister of wind; in no time, there stood the Wind Pretéar in the midst of the other six Leafé Knights. "Let's go."

And with that, the group of seven scattered and attacked Fenrir with everything they had.

Sasame let loose sonic waves that generated an earthquake under Fenrir's legs, however, it did very little damage due to Fenrir's height.

Hajime and Mannen worked together to try and freeze some of the tentacles, while Shin tried using large vines to bind Fenrir's body. But none of these had any effect on the Princess of Disaster. Her tentacles moved too much to get a clear shot at and lashed out violently after an attack was thrown their way, while Shin's vines only withered continuously as the leafé was sucked out of them on contact with Fenrir's skin.

Go tried to combine his attacks with Kei's, but to no avail since the attacks dissipated on contact with her skin.

Himeno tried using her Wind Blade on Fenrir, but like the rest of the attacks thrown at her, none fazed the large creature that was Fenrir.

"Nothing's worki—" Himeno began before hearing a cry of pain. She turned to the source. "SHIN!"

The rest of the Knights turned to where the youngest Knight was only to watch in horror as he was grabbed by a tentacle and the leafé inside was drained from his body.

They all tried to get to the youngest knight, but were deflected by the many other unoccupied tentacles. And so they could only watch helplessly as the youngest Knight was reduced to ash, his little pendant clinking to the ground.

"No! SHIN!" Mannen shouted as he and Hajime threw attack after attack, wanting to avenge the young Knight.

"Mannen!" Go shouted as he tried to get close to the Ice Knight, only to be slapped away by one of Fenrir's hands and immediately caught in the other. The Knight of Fire screamed in agony as he felt his life and leafé being drained out of him. Soon, all that was left was his choker on the ground.

Himeno and Hayate could only watch in horror as they watched each and every one of the Knights fall one by one to Fenrir. The rose-haired girl was so dazed by the time Kei was gone, that she didn't see the bolt of black-violet energy headed her way.

The next thing she knew was that she was on the ground while Hayate was in the air, shocked by the bolt of energy. Himeno crawled to Hayate once he fell to the ground, his energy spent.

"Why'd you do that, idiot!" the rose-haired girl shouted, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Why didn't you let me take that hit? You know I don't stand any chance against her alone!"

"I...couldn't..." Hayate smiled painfully at the girl he'd come to care for. "...only the Pretéar...can stop...this...You're...stronger...than...you think..."

And with the utterance of those last words, the Knight of Wind closed his eyes and Himeno watched through tearful eyes as his leafé was absorbed by Fenrir.

The rose-haired girl let out a shriek of agony and sorrow for her dead knights. She stood up unsteadily, tears still running down her cheeks. Himeno glared at Fenrir. "No more. You're done enough damage to my friends, my family, and to this planet," Himeno said dangerously. "It's time you're reign ended, Fenrir! I'm going to stop you once and for all!"

A bright light erupted around Himeno as a torrent of leafé encased the teen.

The seven trinkets left behind by her seven knights glowed their respective colour and gravitated towards the rose-haired teen before dissolving into the white light, becoming a part of it.

The leafé was pushed out with a large pulse as the light died down to reveal Himeno...as the Legendary White Pretéar.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	19. The White Destiny

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~The White Destiny~Oo**

_Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru  
Sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o furasete miseru yo_

There floating right in front of Fenrir's face was the Legendary White Prétear.

_**White~Destiny**_

Himeno wore a long pearly white high-waisted strapless gown with a calf-length skirt. The bodice was in an overlap style with a sweetheart neckline and a flowery-snowflake design done in silver sequins and small white crystals. Tiny silver sequins and white crystals adorned the ends o the flowing layered skirt. A silver and white crystal choker adorned her neck as her right wrist was covered in a lacy wrist-length fingerless glove with her and her left was wrapped in crisscrossing white ribbons. Her feet were left bare, save for the little silvery designs running up her feet onto her legs. A pair of elegant and transparent white wings were attached to her back.

Her hair was left down, with her bangs pushed to the side, covering her left eye; a silver and crystal tiara sat on her head, just above where her bangs began.

_**White~Destiny**_

The two dots in Fenrir's eye sockets focused on Himeno and a surprised, but haunting wail came out of her mouth.

"Stand down Fenrir and stop this madness," Himeno stated, "Or I will be forced to do more than I ever wanted."

_Unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te jiyuu ni nobaseba ii  
Kimerareta ashita wa nai_

The monster that was Fenrir only let out a shriek before she opened her mouth, releasing a large beam of black-violet energy.

Himeno's face betrayed no emotion as she raised up a hand and watched as the attack dissipated into little sparks of leafé.

_Damatte ite mo wakaru ano hi deai wa guuzen janai  
Tooi hitomi ni eien kanjita_

"As you wish," Himeno spoke calmly, flying higher into the air, a soft-white glow outlining covering her body. She stopped until she was about ten feet above Fenrir's head. "You wanted leafé, and so you'll get it."

She turned around and plummeted straight down to Fenrir's face, her figure glowing even brighter with each second that passed. The monster opened her mouth and swallowed the rose-haired teen.

_Kureta yuku yuuhi ga kirei tsumetai kaze ga hikareba  
Anata no koe sotto kikoeteru_

Fenrir let out a triumphant screech, believing that she'd won, when she felt a tingling begin inside her. She looked down to her stomach and watched as a a soft-white speck appeared before it grew larger and larger, her stomach growing along with it.

The creature screeched and wailed in agony and pain as she felt her body being burned from the inside out as more and more leafé was absorbed into her body than she could contain.

_Kokoro no naka hitori janai koto itai hodo kono mune o atsuku suru  
Hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara kono kimochi ikiru akashi_

The white glow spread until it covered Fenrir's body completely and slowly, little by little the creature began to dissipate into leafé. A white sphere rose into the air, to reveal Himeno safe and sound, though still with a solemn expression on her face.

She folded her hands and held them to her chest for a moment before retracting them, to reveal the seven trinkets from her seven knights. She let them rise into the air as leafé rained down on them and everything else around her, healing the earth and bringing back those that were lost.

_Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru  
Sekaijuu shiawase no yuki furasete miseru yo sono te tsunaide_

It was then that Himeno's eyes closed as she fell from the sky. The last thing the would remember was a pair of warm arms around her and a voice saying, _"You did it...Princess..."_

And then all went dark.

* * *

**Links:**

**White Prétear Dress: **_favim image/702509/_

**White Prétear Choker: **_www . etsy listing/111965457/swarovski-clear-crystal-choker-v ictorian**  
**_

**White Pretear Wings: **_www . dreamstime royalty-free-stock-photo-fantasy-wings-image465198 5_

**White Pretear Tiara: **_tiaragarden Antique-Rhodium-Silver-Tiara-Clear-Headpiece-8490 . html_

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	20. A Second Chance

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~A Second Chance~Oo**

Hayate groaned as he came to. Opening his ultramarine eyes, the Knight of Wind looked around him and took in his surroundings with surprise. "Where are we?"

There was another moan and a few groans. Hayated looked to the sources and his eyes filled with relief when he saw each of the other six knights slowly coming out of unconsciousness. However, to his surprise, Hajime, Mannen and Shin returned to the ages they were before the training they'd received.

"She did it…" Go breathed as he and all the Knights looked around at the scenery, daring to believe that the danger was finally over.

"But at what cost?" Sasame asked quietly as he headed towards a figure lying still in the flower beds.

The others looked to see where the Sound Knight was going and followed behind, hoping and praying that the figure laying so still wasn't who they thought it was.

But once arriving, they wished they hadn't, for what was lying in the flowers was indeed who they believed it to be. More specifically, their own Himeno.

"No," Hayate choked out quietly, collapsing to his knees at the rose-haired girl's side.

The Wind Knight gathered her into his arms and gave her a light shake to try and awaken her but it didn't work, she was as still as the silence that befell them all.

The rest of the knights tried, but failed, to hold their tears back as they looked on at the still form of the rose-haired girl.

"Come on," Sasame said, herding everyone in another direction, "Let's just give him some time."

Hayate just looked down upon at the face of the young girl he'd come to love both as a friend and more.

Gathering a good amount of courage, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a sweet, yet chaste kiss.

The Knight of Wind pulled away and placed the rose-haired girl back upon the flowers and rose up to leave when he saw a soft light engulfing her figure.

Mentally calling the others to come quickly, Hayate stood back and watched as the light consumed the body of the one he loved.

The other Knights quickly teleported over to see that where Himeno's body once laid, was a light so bright they needed to shield their eyes.

When it died away, the flowerbed was empty.

_**White~Destiny**_

_"__Himeno," _a familiar voice called, _"Wake up, sweetheart."_

Himeno opened her eyes to see she was floating next to her father in what seemed to be world of white with nothing in it. She looked towards the source of the voice to find her mother standing in front of her with Hinoko, Chinmoku, Kazé and Akurai behind her, slightly.

"What happened?" Himeno asked.

"That's something I'd like to know, too," Kaoru answered, "First I get hit and I feel like I've already died and the next, I wake up here feeling better than I ever did!"

_"__What do you remember, Little Princess?" _Akurai asked the rose-haired girl.

"I remember giving and giving leafé to Fenrir and then I think I used a bit more of my power to bring everyone back," Himeno said slowly, her brow furrowing in an attempt to remember. "But that's it. The last thing I remember is warmth and then nothing..."

The five phantoms smiled.

_"__You died," _Chinmoku stated bluntly. _"Kaoru, you sacrificed yourself to save Himeno. And you, Little Princess, used much of your energy to destroy Fenrir. After that, you used your remaining strength to bring back the seven fallen knights."_

"Then why are we here if we're dead?" Kaoru asked.

_"It has been decided that t__he three of you will be returned to live your lives once more, but this time, to the fullest," _Hinoko stated.

Azami smiled and nodded before she caught herself. Turning to Hinoko she asked, _"You said 'The three of you', what did you mean by __that__?"_

Hinoko and the other three phantoms smiled at Azami. _"It is as it is said. The __three__ of you will be going back as in, Kaoru, the Little Princess, and you, Azami."_

Azami's eyes filled with tears as she saw her transparent body becoming more and more opaque by the second, until she was just as much human as her husband and daughter were.

Himeno and Kaoru watched as Azami's figure began to return to how she was. Dark Burgundy hair hung down her back to her claves, ivory skin with a few freckles dusted across her cheeks, and her cerise-colored eyes glowing with happiness. She wore the same white dress she wore as a phantom.

"Mama?" Himeno asked, reaching out cautiously, to her mother.

Azami smiled and took her daughter into her warm embrace.

Not wanting him to feel left out, the dark-burgundy-haired woman grabbed her husband and pulled him into their embrace as well.

"Wait, what about Natsue and her daughters?" Himeno asked when they all pulled away from each other.

_"__Natsue shall be returned as will her daughters and husband to live out her life as it would have if her husband had lived. Fenrir is sentenced to eternity in Hell; Satan can deal with her," _Kazé stated.

"But…" Himeno trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

_"__No one but the three of you, and the Knights shall remember what has happened," _Chinmoku assured.

No one was able to say another word before Himeno and her family were pulled away back into the land of the living.

_**White~Destiny**_

"What happened to Himeno-nee-chan?" Hajime asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"She's here one moment, and gone the next?" Hayate muttered, confusedly.

"Did you do something Hay—," Mannen began, only to be cut off by another blinding flash of light.

When the light cleared away, again, they all looked up to see Himeno standing there holding her mother's and father's hands.

The Knights' jaws dropped.

"You…but she…and he…you were…" was all that Go was able to stutter out, with the other Knights in various states of shock.

Himeno and her parents looked at one another with grins on their faces.

"W're back," Himeno said happily, stepping forward, only to be tackled by everyone, but Hayate in a massive group hug.

Himeno pulled away from everyone to see Hayate standing off to the side, face impassive.

Motioning to the others and Himeno's parents, Kei and Sasame ushered everyone in another direction.

"Hayate?" Himeno asked, stepping up to him so that she stood three feet away from him.

Hayate said nothing; instead he walked up to Himeno as fast as he could and pulled her into his arms.

"Do you know how much you scared me?" Hayate asked quietly. "I thought you _died_."

Himeno relaxed in Hayate strong, and warm embrace. "I _did _die, Hayate, but Mama, Papa, and I were given another chance."

Hayate didn't respond, he only tightened his arms around her.

Mustering up all the courage he could, he said three words that Himeno had wanted to hear from him, "I love you."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of her Knight's neck. "I love you, too," she said, voice muffled.

In shock of hearing her returning his feelings, Hayate pulled away from her and held her gently by the shoulders. "What did you say?"

Himeno giggled lightly, tears, still cascading down her cheeks; she repeated what she said earlier. "I. Love. You. Too." she enunciated every word slowly.

Hayate couldn't say anything to convey his happiness; so instead, he pulled her to him and placed his lips on her once more.

Himeno's eyes widened in surprise at first, but she soon closed them and melted into the kiss, her hands resting on the chest of the Wind Knight.

To any outsider that would have looked in on the scene it would have seemed like the perfect romantic moment. A man kissing the woman he loved in an entire garden full of flowers, petals floating around them encouragingly.

Both pulled away, Hayate smiling lightly, and Himeno smiling, but slightly flushed.

Looping an arm around her waist, the new couple walked out of the garden to meet up with the others.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	21. Epilogue: All's Well that Ends Well

I do not own Prétear in any way!

* * *

This is the speech key:

"the" - Orally speaking

_**'the' - **_telepathy

_**"the"**_ - Knight talking when transformed with Himeno.

_'the'__** - **_thoughts.

* * *

White Destiny

**oO~Epilogue: All's Well that Ends Well~Oo**

Himeno sat on the swing as Hayate pushed her lightly, watching their friends and family play and fool around with each other.

Himeno's parents were sitting underneath a tree, Azami cuddled against Kaoru's side as they both thought about new ideas for Kaoru's new book.

Mannen, Hajime, Shin, and Go were chasing each other in a game of tag.

Sasame and Kei sat on a bench, debating heatedly on something or another.

"All's well that ends well," Himeno commented softly.

"Yeah," Hayate replied. "Do you know why?" Hayate leaned in close to his fiancee's face.

"It was all because of you," he said, not giving Himeno a chance to answer before capturing her lips with his.

_Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru  
Sekaijuu shiawase no yuki furasete miseru yo_

* * *

AN: This takes place a few weeks after Fenrir's defeat, and if anyone has any comment about Himeno and Hayate being engaged, I'm only saying that when he proposed, Kaoru and Azami agreed because after everything that had happened, they felt that they deserved some happiness.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


End file.
